


Burning Like a Serenade

by Sakunade



Series: Drowning in Looks [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anxiety Attacks, Boss/Employee Relationship, Come Sharing, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory Negotiations, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakunade/pseuds/Sakunade
Summary: They were in their own world, just the two of them, and the idea of adding a third person to share between them carried a lot of risks. Yet they had discussed it, many times before, and they always came back to the same decision - Jungwoo would be the only one that would fit both of them.“What if he doesn’t like us, the way we like him?”





	1. Everything is Tomorrow

“You’re staring again.”

Jaehyun startled at the sudden, teasing voice behind him, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend. He flustered as he cleared his throat, adjusting the stack of designs for the upcoming fashion show into a neat pile on his desk. He certainly was not about to admit he was, once again, checking out their intern from across the room. Remaining silent was his best option, as he knew anything he said would only incriminate himself further. 

A smirk was plastered across Doyoung’s face as he leaned against the door frame, watching Jaehyun shift under his gaze. For the last six months, he had noticed the sidelong glances Jaehyun would give the new intern he had hired at the studio. Anytime Jungwoo entered the room, Jaehyun would subconsciously start to adjust his hair and smoothing out his clothes to make himself look better. Doyoung didn’t mind. He had eyes, and on more than one occasion, had watched the way Jungwoo practically floated away when he walked. The way he looked in dark denim skinny jeans that accentuated the delicious curve of his ass. 

“I was not staring, Doyoung,” Jaehyun replied with a snort, pushing the thin metal frames up the bridge of his nose. He busied himself with shuffling the designs in his hands, feigning interest in the palettes and swatches attached to the drafts. “We should call Johnny about these designs if we want them on the runway for next month.”

“Uh huh, sure. I’ll get Jungwoo right on it.” Doyoung walked over to Jaehyun’s desk, standing behind him and toying with the freshly dyed pink hair. Jaehyun had been nervous about the color, but with the cherry blossoms outside and spring approaching, it was a perfect match for his complexion and the sharp curve of his jawline. “You know Jaehyunie, you can look at other guys. I don’t get jealous easily. Plus, I’ve heard you in the shower moaning his name and I’m sure you’ve heard me too.”

“Stop it, he’s like a child. He just seems so innocent and pure.” At that moment, Jungwoo glanced up from whatever conversation with one of the models near the coffee machine, looking towards their direction. Doyoung and Jaehyun kept their heavy gazes locked on the intern. Jaehyun’s breath hitched as Doyoung’s grip in his hair tighten slightly, causing his head to lean back. He let out a soft groan, fingers clutching the folder in front of him. “Doyoung...we’re at work….easy.”

Across from them, Jungwoo’s eyes grew wide and he quickly gathered his laptop from the coffee table with an apologetic bow to the model he was talking to. He bowed his way out of the office, before disappearing down the hall. Doyoung gave a hard tug on Jaehyun’s ear with a tsk. “Great, you scared him off with your staring.”

“I wasn’t staring! You scared him with your intimidating glare and always hovering like a damn vulture!” Jaehyun smacked Doyoung’s hand away from his ear and stood up in a huff. He gathered all of the folders and tucked them under his arm, turning to face Doyoung, who was leaning into him. Jaehyun felt the flushed heat rising from his cheeks into the tips of his ears as Doyoung pressed their chests together. Jaehyun cleared his throat again, his hand in the center of Doyoung’s chest as he pushed him back. “You get back to work and call the other designers. I’m going to call Johnny about his line. After work, we’re going for dinner at that restaurant near Sinnonhyeon you said you wanted to try.”

“Oh yeah? And what about dessert? I need something a little sweet tonight,” Doyoung teased, leaning forward again to capture Jaehyun’s lips with his own, although short-lived. 

Jaehyun pulled back with a half-hearted slap to Doyoung’s cheek, adjusting his glasses with a glare. “Keep it up and you’ll get nothing for the next month.”

“You wouldn’t - you’re too needy and clingy to not get your way, baby. Go on then, I’ll see you in the lobby at 7.” Doyoung reached out to take Jaehyun’s hand and brought it to his mouth, planting a soft kiss on top of his knuckles. He brushed the silver band on his ring finger, the two amethyst stones in the center catching the light. He wanted nothing more than to make Jaehyun completely his, yet unfortunately, Korea was still behind in the times when it came to LGBT rights. But until then, this was the closest Doyoung could offer him. 

With a reassuring smile and chaste peck to Jaehyun’s cheek, Doyoung retreated back into his office and sat down at his desk. He turned to look out the window of the high-rise, the bustle of the streets down below as people went about their day. Doyoung reminded himself of everything they had gone through to get to this point. Seven years together and they had their own business, a fashion company that partnered with the freshest and newest, innovative designers in Seoul. Jaehyun had stood beside Doyoung through all of the ups and down, every bump in the road. There was nothing he wouldn’t give to Jaehyun, and Doyoung loved spoiling him. He loved giving Jaehyun whatever he asked for.

Jaehyun wanted Jungwoo. It was obvious, and when it came to Jungwoo, Jaehyun was always softer. It’s not like Doyoung was worried. He completely trusted Jaehyun and he knew nothing would ever happen between the two behind his back. But the thing was exactly that. Doyoung wasn’t lying when he said he wasn’t the type to get jealous easily. Quite the opposite, he wanted to share Jungwoo with Jaehyun. He wanted to spoil Jungwoo as much as he did Jaehyun, and have the youngest completely wrecked between them.

Doyoung felt himself twitching, imagining how good Jungwoo would look on his knees. Soft, milky skin tinted with a warm flush and practically glowing. Jaehyun next to him, mouth around Jungwoo's cock. Or having Jungwoo bent down across his desk, with the windows and blinds wide open so the adjacent offices could watch how well he could take him. His slacks grew restrictive, tighter as the polyester blend rub against his legs. He really couldn’t deny how much he wanted to have both Jungwoo and Jaehyun. 

The speaker on his desk buzzed and Doyoung cursed under his breath, ripping himself away from his lust-fueled fantasy. He swiveled around in his chair, hitting the intercom button in response. “Speak.”

“Um, I’m sorry, Mr. Kim,” came the soft voice and immediately Doyoung melted at the sound. “Mr. Seo and Mr. Qian are here for you. Would you like me to send them in?”

“Excellent timing, Jungwoo. Yes, please, and follow up with coffee for us,” Doyoung answered, standing to adjust himself and will his half-erection down. The younger’s breathy voice did nothing to help Doyoung’s mind from continuing down into its current path. “Can you also find Jaehyun and have him come in as well?”

“Yes, sir.” 

The intercom cut off and the office was silent. Doyoung rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and walked to meet his guests at the door as they walked in. Johnny strutted in first, towering over Doyoung, beaming. Behind him, Kun casually followed, arms full of binders and folders of photos. Doyoung smiled at Johnny, reaching to take a firm handshake from the taller. “Jaehyun was quick to call you I see.”

“We were actually on our way here, to drop off some updates on the designs. Some of the men’s suits needed a makeover and I knew you would need them. I don’t know why I am feeling light pastel colors.” Johnny gave a half-shrug as he took the binders from Kun and spread them out across the table, flipping open the top portfolio. “Thanks, babe. Can you set the others over there for now? We’ll get to them later.”

“Pastels and spring. It’s a little cliche, don’t you think?” Doyoung walked over, looking over Johnny’s assortment of fresh designs. He flipped through the pages, considering the look he was going for. He wanted something simple for this season’s show, reminiscent and classic. So many designers were focused on futuristic looks, but he always preferred elegant sophistication.

“Last week we were watching these old dance movies from the 50’s. I was really inspired by how every attention to detail was in the outfits and suits the leads always wore. Matching lapels and argyle socks, the little touch of color to vest buttons and their scarves or handkerchiefs. I’ve seen peeks at what some other designers have worked on - there isn’t much in the way of vibrancy. It’s all grays, blacks, blues, and browns. I wanted to really make this set stand out at Fashion Week.” 

There was an assenting nod and hum as Doyoung sat on the edge of his table, thumbing through. Johnny had a keen eye for little things to really made outfits pop and it was one of the reasons he loved working with him. Even in college, Johnny had been known as the Fashion Evaluator - critiquing and giving feedback on everyone’s style choices and offering to help them find a new one. From adding eclectic trims, to bold prints and patterns, Johnny had possessed a keen eye for creating impressionable looks. Doyoung preferred it over the unrealistic and impractical designs many other brands focused on. He had created Yestoday for the fashionable modern person, things that weren’t just to catch attention on the runway. 

“What’s this one?” Doyoung asked, holding up one sketch that caught his eye. The sketch was a man wearing a red silk shirt, the swatches next to it indicating a crimson Crepe de Chine with a thick white faux fur coat hanging to the knees, and black dress slacks. A loose, black ribbon was around the sketch’s neck.

“I called it ‘Spots.’ It was inspired by Disney but it doesn’t really fit in this set. I think it will be my costume for the Halloween party this year,” Johnny said, taking it from Doyoung. He set it to the side, creating a separate pile away from the others they would be focusing on. “We were watching 101 Dalmatians and Kun was talking about getting a dog, and I don’t know why this came to mind.”

“Yes, well, I still think we should get a pet, even if you don’t,” Kun retorted, joining the pair as he propped his hand on his hip. He picked up the discarded design and glanced over it. “I liked this one, it would look good on you. Maybe for the fall-winter collection we could make a villain-inspired line.”

There was a soft knock at the door before Jungwoo let himself in. The intern bowed to them as he balanced a tray in one hand, walking over to the conference table where the men were standing. The soft fragrance of his cologne filled the air around Doyoung. He inhaled slowly, taking in the gentle musk scent. Doyoung smiled at the boy, leaning back on one arm to watch how Jungwoo sorted out the coffee cups. It was so delicate in the way he placed each cup down, not even a hint of sound as the ceramic landed on the glass-top table. “Thank you so much Jungwoo,” came Doyoung’s silken voice as he reached to take one of the cups, letting his fingers brush over Jungwoo’s as he did. 

The younger looked up at him, teeth worrying at his lower lip, watching the way Doyoung’s throat bobbed with the first sip. Doyoung had to resist the urge to lean forward and take his lips between his own. Jungwoo nodded and took the tray, clutching it to his chest. Doyoung noted how it made him appear smaller, despite the fact Jungwoo actually stood a few inches over him, closer to Johnny’s height than his own. Doyoung let out a small chuckle, looking Jungwoo once over. 

“Ah, Jungwoo-ah, there you are!” Jaehyun’s voice filled the office as he walked in, waving to the intern who startled at the sound. Jungwoo’s face flushed, the tips of his ears and cheeks tinted with bright pink as he bowed to Jaehyun. “I was looking for you. I wanted to ask you a favor about dinner arrangements. Can you call the restaurant tonight to see about adding to the reservation? We’d like to make it for four people, if possible. Johnny, Kun - you’ll be joining us this evening, I hope.”

“Actually, make it for five people, Jungwoo. I would like for you to join us since you’ll be a lead assistant on this collection and I want your input.” Johnny added, looking between the two executives and their intern. He had long ago noticed the outright staring both of them had a habit of doing whenever Jungwoo was nearby. Lingering, longing glances Johnny was too familiar with, as he had done much of the same when Kun had started working with him four years ago. Right up until Johnny finally broke and took Kun right in the middle of his office one late night, and the two had not been separated since.

“Oh wonderful idea, Johnny! You’re free tonight to join us, right Jungwoo-ah?” Jaehyun asked, turning to the intern with a blinding smile and deep set dimples. 

“Uh...yeah, I, uh...I am free, I think. Are you sure it’s okay? I don’t want to interrupt a business meeting between you,” Jungwoo stuttered, looking between the four designers. 

Doyoung shrugged, a quick glance at Jaehyun, who was sliding closer to Jungwoo. The corner of his lip quirked, curling up as his mind wandered off again. He watched his boyfriend shamelessly sidle up to the nervous intern. Subtly was never Jaehyun's strong point, even when they were in college. It was no surprise Johnny had been able to read their shared interest in Jungwoo. If things panned out well enough, he would have to send Johnny a bottle of his favorite whiskey, Balvenie 50 Year.

He cleared his throat, his weight shifting as he leaned against the edge of the conference table, taking another sip of his coffee. "Of course, it’s fine. It will be pretty uneventful for the most part, just talking about finalizing the line and what models to use. I’ll need you to take notes and if you have any suggestions on anyone we can use, I’d love to hear them."

"Oh, um, sure. What time would be good?" Jungwoo asked, the reluctance still lingering in his soft voice. Doyoung realized Jungwoo always seemed to speak in this ethereal tone, a wispy breath that carried his voice.

“Your shift ends at 5, correct? Doyoung and I usually finish around 7 here and we can meet you at 8 in front of the Novotel? It would give you time to get home and freshen up,” Jaehyun suggested. He ignored the derisive snort that came from Kun at his implication, the Chinese man occupying himself with the organization of sketches across the table. “I’d really love it if you joined us, Jungwoo.”

“Okay, 8 o’clock in front of the Novotel then. Thank you very much, Mr. Jung, Mr. Kim!” 

Jungwoo bowed deeply, still clutching the tray to his chest like a life-line, and far too formal for Jaehyun’s taste. He tutted, shaking his head, before reaching out to place a hand on the intern’s shoulder with a soft pat. “You can call me Jaehyun. You don’t have to always be on edge. I lived in America for four years, the formalities of Korea are really excessive and I’d like for us to be equals.”

“Very good, then.” Doyoung’s voice echoed, still lounging back against the table. The playful sparkle in his eyes alight with interest as he watched the two younger men across from him. Jaehyun, perfect flawless Jaehyun. Smooth and silky, able to convince or coax anything into anything. Sheer magnetic energy slowly drawing Jungwoo closer and Doyoung couldn’t wait for the moment when he could finally share both of them. “Jungwoo, if you could, make the adjustments for the reservation tonight. For now, we’ll get back to work and we’ll call you if we need anything further.”

“Yes, of course, Mr. Kim. Thank you,” Jungwoo said as he bowed his way out of the office, letting the door close behind him. Doyoung turned back to the sketches he had been looking at, decidedly not looking at Johnny. He could feel how the older was staring at him, mouth agape and trying to form words.

“Not a single fucking word, Seo, or I’ll cut your balls off and feed them to a pack of wild dogs.”

“Seriously-”

“Not. A. Fucking. Word.” Doyoung repeated, glaring over his cup's rim. He really hated Johnny at times, especially when he was right. He ignored it and took a moment to savor the taste of the warm coffee in his hands. It was strong, just how he liked it and he wondered how exactly Jungwoo drank his coffee in the morning. Did they even have coffee in the apartment right now?

*****

To say Jungwoo was nervous was an understatement. He spent most of the afternoon at his desk, fidgeting with his pen or twisting the edges of the pages in his daily planner. When he wasn’t chewing on his lip, watching the clock tick down the hours, he was bouncing his foot under his desk or biting his nails. Occasionally, he would take a quick glance at the office, the undefined silhouettes moving behind the clouded windows and the muted murmurs of their voices. Yeah, definitely an understatement.

“Hey, Woo...what’s wrong?” The loud, familiar voice of his friend filled the office and Jungwoo nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden break in the silence. His hands flew to his chest, looking up from the pile of papers in front of his computer.

“Jesus Lucas, you scared the hell out of me!” Jungwoo hissed, dropping his hands to bury his face in them. He groaned and let his head thunk against the wood. “Can you please kill me?”

The model laughed, loud and booming, taking a seat on the edge of the desk. He smiled, all teeth and gums on display as he reached over to stroke Jungwoo’s head, fingers brushing through the dirty blonde hair. “Why? You hate working here that much?”

“No, I...I really like it. I just….have to go to this hweshik tonight.”

“Hweshik?” Lucas parroted, the lack of comprehension apparent and Jungwoo nodded, briefly forgetting Korean wasn’t his first language.

“Yeah, hweshik - it’s like a company dinner with your bosses. Which isn’t terrible. The problem is that….it’s them, and the other two designers, who are also a couple. I’m like the awkward 5th wheel on a double date.”

“So? Just go. It’s free food, man! I would go for you, but I got plans tonight,” Lucas said, puffing out his chest with a flip of his bangs. Jungwoo hated to admit the silver looked good on him, especially with the new eyebrow piercing he had gotten. He hated to admit a lot of things on Lucas looked good, as well as a lot of things off of him. 

“Wait, what plans?” Jungwoo sat up in his chair, looking up at the towering model above him.

“I have a date, with that little Thai model they signed recently.” Lucas nervously rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from Jungwoo. “It’s okay, right? You’re okay, right?”

Jungwoo leaned back, a low huff escaping his lips. It’s not like he didn’t expect Lucas to move on after they ended things between them. In all honesty, he was surprised it took him this long, considering how...active Lucas was. But the idea of his ex having found someone new before he did still stung a little, even if the breakup was entirely his idea. He had definitely loved Lucas, but not in the way the model needed or wanted from him. It was short-lived, their two-month fling and Jungwoo enjoyed being with Lucas. But it wasn’t what he wanted. He needed more. 

“Woo?” Lucas asked again, his brow furrowed together. 

“Oh, yeah, no, it’s fine. I’m fine, Lucas,” Jungwoo reassured him, smiling up at him. “I hear Ten is really...adventurous. You’ll have your hands full for sure.”

“Thanks, Woo.” Lucas leaned down to place a soft peck on Jungwoo’s head, lips brushing the top of his golden crown of hair. It was platonic, the feelings and emotions no longer there like they had been before. A buzz went off in his jacket pocket and Lucas pulled away as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He smiled as he looked at the message, no doubt a text from the new object of his puppy-like pining. “Anyways, I gotta go. Have fun on your dinner thingie.”

Jungwoo watched as Lucas bounded down the hallway to the elevator, mashing the button several times before they slide open with a ding. He waved goodbye as they closed again, and he glanced down at the corner of his computer screen, letting out a sigh. There were only 45 minutes left before he was done for the day and his nerves caught back up with him. Behind him, the office door opened. Several voices filled the office at once, as Johnny and Kun filed out first, and Doyoung and Jaehyun trailed behind. There were handshakes and laughter as the two designers said their goodbyes, walking to the elevator. 

Kun made a point to swing by Jungwoo’s desk, fingers reaching into the breast pocket of his blazer. Jungwoo quickly stood, giving a bow to the designer, thanking him for coming by. “No, it’s okay, Jungwoo. You don’t need to bow. But here, take my card. Those two idiots didn’t think to offer you a ride to the restaurant. I apologize on their behalf, they’re not the brightest pair.”

“I couldn’t inconvenience you with that. I’ll just catch the subway, I’m near Dangsan so it’s just a few stops over.”

“All the more reason for a ride. We’re swinging back by the apartment to drop these portfolios off and then we can pick you up. It’ll be faster than the subway and you won’t have to ride with the plebs,” Kun teased, handing the card over to Jungwoo with a smile. The shorter man was known to be serious most of the time, but there had been few instances in which he let a joke slide through his mature exterior and usually at the expense of others. Someone had to be the responsible one in his relationship with Johnny. 

Jungwoo started to bow again, but caught himself, pausing before he did. Instead, he gave a low nod of his head, still used to the formalities instilled on him throughout life. It was a part of their culture and it was a hard habit to break. However, working with so many foreigners, he often forgot most of them didn’t adhere to the same strict guidelines of rank, age, and seniority. A habit he needed to break if he wanted to continue working in this industry and company. Twice now he had been told he was too formal, and he worried if it made him unapproachable. 

“Thank you...Kun?” Jungwoo tested the name as it came out, unsure if he was crossing a line. 

The Chinese designer gave a warm, dimpled smile and nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine. Text me when you’re headed home and give us your address, we’ll let you know when we’re leaving the apartment.” He looked over at Johnny, who was still chatting with Doyoung and Jaehyun by the elevator before looking Jungwoo once over. “You’re about the same height as Johnny, right? 183cm?”

At this, Jungwoo felt his cheeks tint and the heat rise in his ears. He glanced over at the American, laughing about something with Doyoung and he felt his nerves stir again at his boss’s gummy smile. “Uh, maybe? I’m around 180. Why?”

“Hmm, no reason,” Kun mused. He arched his brow as he ticked his head to the side. “Well, we must be headed out. Traffic this time of day is pretty bad. Send me your address, okay? We’ll aim to pick you around 7:30 pm?”

“As long as you’re sure, I really don-” 

Kun cut him off with a wave of his hand, adjusting the stack of folders in his arms as he walked to the elevator with the others. “I’m sure, we’ll see you tonight!”

As the two designers left, Jungwoo made an effort to return to his work and finish the schedule planning for next week. An effort interrupted by the appearance of Doyoung at the side of his desk, and Jungwoo felt himself unconsciously curl into himself. Something about Doyoung’s presence made him feel small, but not in a bad way. More like, he really just fed off the sheer power and energy Doyoung always seemed to radiate. And perhaps, he really just liked how Doyoung made him feel, with a look or an off-handed comment that could be taken a number of ways. 

“Go home.”

Or not. Jungwoo’s head shot up, eyes wide as he tried to read Doyoung. His tone came out hard, and his face indiscernible. He knew he had crossed a line, calling Jaehyun by his first name and agreeing to go to dinner with them. He should have known Doyoung would have been too professional to fire him in a room full of other people. Jungwoo swallowed, trying to make himself stand on the jelly legs he suddenly had. “W-what?”

“I said go home, Jungwoo.”

“But...I’m-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-” Jungwoo started, his voice somehow getting higher as he tried not to cry in front of his boss. He watched as Doyoung’s brow pulled together in a tight line, shaking his head. 

“What? Jungwoo, you’re not in trouble...I’m telling you to go home to give you time to get ready,” Doyoung replied, his expression melting, eyes and voice becoming softer. He bit his lower lip, unsure of how to handle the emotional intern with so many others around them. Sure, everyone in the company knew he was all but married to Jaehyun, but none of them knew about their interest in Jungwoo. “I’m sorry, I should have phrased it differently. We want you to go home so you can change or shower, or whatever you need to do before dinner. Jaehyunnie and I, we’re going to be here until later so there’s no point in keeping you here longer than needed.”

Jungwoo hiccuped, taking a deep breath as he sniffled. His eyes were glossy, cheeks and nose red from the effort of fighting back the tears. “You’re...you’re not firing me?”

“God no! Jungwoo, I would never fire you. I - We need you,” Doyoung answered almost too quickly as he stumbled over his words. This time, he took a step forward and reluctantly reached up to wipe under his eyes, letting his hand rest on Jungwoo’s cheek. Other people be damned, he wasn’t about to have this angelic being start crying because of him. It was a moment, their eyes meeting briefly. Beside them came a soft cough, and they were snapped from their daze to find Jaehyun standing next to them. 

Jungwoo cleared his throat, taking a step back and shooting his gaze to the floor. “Sorry, I...I was…..”

“Heading home?” Jaehyun supplied for him. Jungwoo was quick to look up at Jaehyun, and he felt his heart drop at the look in Jaehyun’s eyes. It was something he had never seen, his brow raised in the unasked question. Defined arms crossed under his chest clutching a file, Jaehyun’s mouth a thin line with the corner turned upwards slightly. His eyes slid between the two, expression unreadable. “Yes, it’s probably best to head home a little early, Jungwoo. Take a shower, get changed.”

Doyoung stood to his full height in an effort to maintain control over the situation, and while Jungwoo desperately wanted to disappear in a smoke cloud. But Jaehyun remained where he was, standing his ground. The tips of his fingers rolled in a slow, tapping rhythm against the back of the crimson file. 

"Jaehyun..." Doyoung's voice was smooth yet stern. Soft yet powerful and direct. It affected Jungwoo far more than he would probably admit, and it wasn't even a statement directed at him. He noticed how even Jaehyun's demeanor changed, his fingers stilled as he shifted his weight on the balls of his feet. "Give Jungwoo the address to the restaurant and then bring me the Nohant designs. I want to see if they'll be interested in a collab with Johnny. Jungwoo, I'll see you tonight?" 

There was a hint of...something, his voice rising at the end of the sentence. He reached out to place a hand on Jungwoo’s forearm, letting the pads of his fingers brush up the skin. Jungwoo forced himself to return a weak smile and nodded, his skin warm under Doyoung’s touch. But it was over too soon and Doyoung turned back to his office. His eyes locked with Jaehyun in a silent conversation only the two of them seemed to be partaking before he walked into the office. 

With only Jaehyun left standing next to his desk, Jungwoo felt more nervous than before. His hands needed something to occupy them, so he sat down in front of his computer, despite having nothing to work on. Instead, he opted to just move the mouse around, and with no purpose, began to click on things. Pulling up his email, closing it, before opening it again. He could feel Jaehyun’s eyes on his every move, and he wished the other would give him some space. 

“It’s sexy, right?”

“Ex...excuse me?” Jungwoo stammered, half choking on air. He tore his gaze up from the fluorescent light of the monitor to raise a confused, perfectly groomed bow at Jaehyun. 

“When he gets angry. It’s sexy. I love it. If you think that’s sexy….wait till you see what he can do in the bedroom,” Jaehyun hinted, leaning back against the desk. Dark eyes combed over every inch of the intern, the soft hair framing his round cheeks and wide, doe eyes. “Doyoung...he likes to be in charge. But at the end of the day, he’ll still do whatever I want. We’ve been together for...almost eight years now? It’s a long time to be with someone, especially him.”

Jungwoo’s face grew hot, unsure if it was the deep voice Jaehyun was using or the idea of Doyoung being in control over him. He wasn’t even sure if he should be thinking about that, with Jaehyun peering down at him. The pair of them had been on his mind for months, especially since he had walked in on them during work. It had been only a brief, fleeting moment. Jungwoo had opened to door to bring a package to Doyoung, let his eyes fall on the vision, and closed it quietly and just as swift. The image of Jaehyun in Doyoung’s lap, riding him in the office chair had been committed to memory. Every inch of skin and hair and drop of sweat. 

That had been four months ago. If they knew he had seen, they had never said anything and Jungwoo was grateful for that. But he loved what he saw, how beautifully the two of them complimented each other in every way. He envied their relationship, everything they had. He hated how much his body reacted to them, especially when they were together near him. Now, here was Jaehyun looking him over with the darkest gaze and Jungwoo felt small. He swallowed, a weak attempt to try to find his voice. “I - I see. You two, really...you’re good together.”

“We are. But sometimes, I wonder if it’s not enough for us. If there is something missing like we need more.”

Jungwoo nodded, sucking in a breath through his nose. His palms were becoming moist, his fingers tapping the sides of his keyboards. He really wanted to get out of the office and get some space between him and the man sitting on the edge of his desk. "Are you sure you're okay with me going early? I don't mind finishing the day." 

“It’s perfectly fine. I’d hate for you to get tired of us so quickly, and then feel like we’re dragging you out to dinner after being here all day. Besides, you heard Doie - we’ll be here late.” Jaehyun sighed, shaking his head with a glance to the office. Through the frosted window panes, he could see Doyoung’s shadow meandering from one side to the other. He regarded Jungwoo from the corner of his eye, watching the younger’s reactions and the slight worry marring his brow. Jungwoo really was quite beautiful and Jaehyun had to resist pressing a finger to the space between his perfectly sculpted and trimmed brows. “The downside of a workaholic husband. He always stresses a bit more during Fashion Week. He needs to relax and unwind. I’ll see to Doyoung for now and we’ll meet you tonight. Promise me you won’t run away or stand us up?"

Jungwoo glanced down to see Jaehyun's pinky wiggling in the air, waiting for him to agree to the promise. A soft chuckle escaped his lips. It was childish but something so simple. He extended his hand and locked their pinkies together. Even such an innocent touch felt as though it carried the weight of something greater, more complicated. However, Jungwoo ignored the warm feeling and smiled at Jaehyun. "I promise. Thank you Jaehyun-ssi."

Gathering the last of his work and tucking his laptop into his satchel, Jungwoo waved and gave a small bow to Jaehyun as he slipped past him. Jaehyun watched as he rushed over to the elevator, pushing the button to catch it before it passed their floor. He waited until Jungwoo was inside and waved goodbye, calling out as the door began closing. “You know Jungwoo, I don’t think I’ve ever mentioned it really. Doyoung and I...we’re….really open-minded. Professionally, or otherwise." 

The confusion dancing across Jungwoo’s round face, eyes wide in surprise as the door slid closed was priceless. Jaehyun smiled to himself before he turned to enter the office with Doyoung. Inside, his lover was still pacing the office, a slow stride across the room. Just as Jaehyun had expected. He closed the door behind him, leaning back against it. “Are you worried?”

“It’s a bad idea, right? Jungwoo?” Doyoung stopped his march across the room, looking up at Jaehyun, their eyes locking together. It was a look Jaehyun had seen only a handful of times, and Doyoung had mastered the art of keeping his emotions in check. But for him to show this side to Jaehyun while they were still at work, his deeply buried insecurities and hidden vulnerability, meant that Doyoung had begun to overthink the situation. “I mean, we’ve talked about all this before. We both said we’re okay with being in an open relationship but this is different. Our intern? It’s insane, right?”

“Why is it insane? Because we’re both attracted to him? Because we’re his bosses? Are you worried about rumors starting? Gossip? Us falling apart or Jungwoo coming between us? None of that ever bothered you before. Tell me what you’re scared of, Doyoung.” Jaehyun crossed the office, cupping Doyoung’s face in his hands. Letting his fingers brush over the apple of his cheeks, Jaehyun took a deep breath, encouraging Doyoung to do the same. It was rare for him to be in this state, but Jaehyun loved the few chances he had to be the strength Doyoung needed in these moments. They were in their own world, just the two of them, and the idea of adding a third person to share between them carried a lot of risks. Yet they had discussed it, many times before, and they always came back to the same decision - Jungwoo would be the only one that would fit both of them.

“What if he doesn’t like us, the way we like him?”

“Then we respect his decision. We can’t force him, Doyoung. And...this, us...it’s a lot for someone to take on. All we can do is go to dinner tonight, and see what happens. If there’s interest, we’ll know. If there’s not, we’ll know that too. Either way, we’re taking a pretty boy out to dinner. And you need to relax.”

"I know….I know. Thank you, Jaehyunie. You always know how to keep me grounded." Doyoung slid his arms around Jaehyun's waist, letting his forehead fall against his chest. The slow, rhythmic movements of Jaehyun's breathing was calming, his own breathing beginning to match the other. He hated feeling so conflicted, wavering between confident and unease. His whole world was here in his arms, drawing soothing circles against his back. Yet it felt wrong to want more, to give more, despite both of them wanting the same thing. Jungwoo.


	2. Moments That Won’t Ever Be Forgotten

The subway ride was torture, in every form. Overcrowded, people pushing in all around him regardless of the lack of room. Thankfully, Jungwoo stood taller than most. The only thing saving him from having a panic attack right there was the free space above the others on the train. His mind was racing a million miles per minute, trying to get what Jaehyun insinuated out of his head. He hated how his anxiety was rising, feeling his chest beginning to tighten. Even standing under the air vent, Jungwoo felt the heat across his face.

He had sent several messages to Taeyong, but they all were unread. His roommate usually worked late at the bakery, but there were random nights when he would have off. Jungwoo only prayed Taeyong would be home from work already. He took the flight of stairs, two at a time, until he reached the 3rd floor to their shared apartment. He was winded, droplets of sweat dotting his brow, as he stood outside the door. Jungwoo took a second to catch his breath before he caught the faint aroma wafting from inside. 

Sweet, cinnamon and apples. Taeyong’s favorite bread to make, glazed with fresh cream cheese icing. Homey, comfortable and soothing. Jungwoo let the scent wash over him, the spice from the cinnamon allowing him to center himself. He swung the door open and stepped inside, toeing his shoes off as he stepped over the threshold. Music blasted out from the living room, a random playlist of current trends from America. "Hyung?"

"Kitchen! Welcome home, Woo."

The cute manner in which Taeyong drew out his name was already helping. Jungwoo turned the corner into the kitchen, greeted by his roommate in a petite pink apron. Specks of batter and icing splattered across, streaks of food coloring and chocolate. Mountains of cupcakes covered the counters. "Jesus, Taeyongie. What brought this on?"

A light laugh floated from between Taeyong's lips. The slight tint across his face and ears already an indicator of the cause. The last time Jungwoo had seen Taeyong with this many types of cupcakes and bread had been...him. But that was well over a year ago, and Taeyong hadn’t dated anyone since. Instead, he focused on pouring all his energy into growing the cafe. In his heart, Jungwoo hoped this meant Taeyong had finally moved on with his life and found someone worthy of him. 

"No reason, I just wanted to work on some recipes," Taeyong answered, his voice playful. His flour-coated hands picked up the whisk, offering a taste to Jungwoo. "What do you think?"

Jungwoo licked the batter, the citrus taste rich and fragrant. He hummed with appreciation, nodding as he handed the whisk back. "It's delicious. Oranges?"

"And a hint of pineapple. And a lemon icing for the topping, I think?" Taeyong tilted his head, trying to catch Jungwoo's eyes. Reaching out, he brushed back the long bangs shielding his averted gaze. Immediately Taeyong's brows pinched together, the smile on his face falling. "Woo...what's wrong?"

"I...it's nothing…"

The hesitation in his voice had Taeyong circling the counter to Jungwoo's side. His hands took up either side of the younger's face, thumbs gently rubbing just below his ears. "Jungwoo, hey...what happened?" Taeyong repeated, keeping his tone calm. 

Jungwoo let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes for a second. He knew it sounded dramatic and childish to react so much to something as simple as dinner. But this wasn't any random person, these were his bosses...more specifically, ones he was attracted to. "I have to go to dinner with my bosses," he mumbled, avoiding Taeyong's large doe eyes staring as him. “Tonight…”

"Wait, that's great, Jungwoo! Maybe they want to talk about a promotion! You mentioned they seemed really pleased with your work lately. This is a good thing. You can do this.” Taeyong gave the younger an encouraging nod, hoping to help calm Jungwoo. He felt the weight of Jungwoo’s head rest against his palms, leaning into the tiny circular movements he was making. “Talk to me, Woo...what are you thinking about?”

“I..don't know. I...like them. Mr. Kim and Mr. Jung…er, Jaehyun,” Jungwoo answered. Keeping his head down as he tried to focus on the gentle pressure of Taeyong’s fingers at the base of his neck. “I think Jaehyun....knows…he mentioned something to me when I was leaving.”

At this, Taeyong’s fingers stilled in their ministrations, eyes narrowing into thin slits as he pulled back. Whatever Jungwoo’s boss said to him...it had been enough to cause this reaction. Yet he knew he couldn’t show his anger, especially with Jungwoo. Instead, he took a deep breath and feigned a weak smile as he lifted Jungwoo’s chin. “What did he say, Woo?”

“I mean, I don’t think he meant anything by it. And he seemed like he really wanted me to join them for dinner…” 

Taeyong nodded, trying to get Jungwoo to focus on the present as the other trailed off. “Woo, what did he say to you?”

“Just that I should see how sexy Doyoung is in the bedroom and that they were really open to things…” Jungwoo managed to blurt out in a breath. He freed his face from Taeyong’s flour-coated hands and buried it into the crook of his shoulder. He groaned, rubbing his face into the fabric of Taeyong’s sweater, the lavender fabric softener soothing and calming. “It’s stupid...I know.”

Taeyong stood there, his brows knitting together as he tried to piece the problem together. If he hadn’t heard already heard everything about Jungwoo’s bosses, he would have thought the comment was sexual harassment. But Jungwoo had come home drunk more than once to rant to Taeyong about whatever his bosses had done at work or company dinners to know Jungwoo didn’t mind. 

He wrapped his arms loosely around Jungwoo’s waist, easing him up so he could look at him. Taeyong again bobbed his head, running through everything so far to make sure he understood the situation. His hands rubbed the small of Jungwoo’s back, diminutive traces up and down the center to keep the younger calm. “So…your bosses invited you to dinner...and implied you should see how sexy they are in the bedroom? Jungwoo...isn’t this what you’ve been wanting?”

“Yes! But...Yongie...there is a big difference between fantasizing about something happening, and the possibility of it actually happening! What if I am completely wrong? What if I’ve been making all of these little things up in my head? Seeing things that aren’t there and reading more into things than they are?” Jungwoo’s hands were flailing in the space between them, nearly hitting Taeyong more than once as he stressed his words. His voice continued to rise, and by the time he paused to breathe, he was panting from speaking so fast. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, Jungwoo,” Taeyong comforted, trying to catch Jungwoo’s hands in his own to prevent him from getting hit. He took hold of Jungwoo’s wrists, pulling them down in a loose grip. “It’s understandable to feel like this. You’re allowed to be confused and nervous about this. We can talk through it together. But first, let’s get you cleaned up - I got flour all over your face. If you want, I’ll wash your hair and you can tell me what you’re thinking. Do you want me to touch up the color? The blonde is growing out a bit.”

Jungwoo blew the bangs out of his face, a pout on his lips as he examined the color. The color still looked decent, even if his roots were starting to show. But he loved having his head rubbed and scratched, and Taeyong was amazing at washing his hair. “Um, I guess that’d be okay. I’ll go change out of my work clothes then.”

“Sure, I’ll just clean up the kitchen for a bit. Let me know when you’re ready.” Taeyong pressed a chaste kiss to the crown of Jungwoo’s head, a challenge considering he stood much taller than him. But to him, Jungwoo was like his child and Taeyong only ever wanted the best for him. It was part of why he took him under his wing so to say. They had met in a shady club in Itaewon when Jungwoo was still in college. Taeyong had learned that Jungwoo’s family had disowned him and he had been living out of a hostel for a few months. Within a week, Taeyong had moved Jungwoo into his apartment and three years later there was nothing he wouldn’t do for the younger.

He watched as Jungwoo dragged himself down the hall to his bedroom and waited for the door to close before he picked up his phone. A soft gasp slipped out as he saw the barrage of missed messages, mostly from Jungwoo, and a pang of guilt shot through him. He had been too caught up in the moment of baking. His mind filled with sweet cupcakes and a very confused, new exchange student from China who asked him out for coffee and bingsu. Taeyong scrolled through his phone, tapping out a quick message before he let out a sigh and turned to the mess of bowls, spatulas, and flour behind. “Well, might as well get this cleaned up since I won’t get to finish baking.”

Jungwoo could hear Taeyong moving about the kitchen. The occasional sound of pans and tins falling into the sink and whatever playlist Taeyong had been listening to start up again. He stood in front of the mirror, examining his reflection in the glass. His eyes were bloodshot, puffy and swollen from trying not to breakdown. He knew he was overthinking all this, but it wasn’t something he could help. The anxiety would ebb and flow, and usually, he would be able to force down the feeling. However, this was completely different. 

He found himself at a loss of what to think. These were his employers, who were married to each other. Even without the implications, the ethics of sleeping with not only one, but both of his bosses, was ridiculous. His reflection stared back at him, and Jungwoo almost felt the judgment in its gaze. He let out a scoff, shaking his head as he grabbed an old pair of faded sweats and some threadbare shirt from college. He quickly changed, giving himself a glance in the mirror. Flour dusted the apples of his cheeks, and he muttered under his breath before washing his face. He would deal with toner and essences after he had a proper shower. 

Jungwoo grabbed his phone and shuffled out to find Taeyong had set a chair in the middle of the crowded kitchen. Stacks of dirty dishes and bakeware piled up next to the sink and he cringed at the sight. “Hyung, you’re not going to rinse out my hair there, are you?”

“Huh? Oh, no,” Taeyong answered through a breathy chuckle with a glance behind him. He pulled the lifter from under the sink and rummaged through the drawer of the extra colors they had. Between Jungwoo and himself, they had covered most of the rainbow and Taeyong sometimes invited his friends over to test new colors on. “No, I’ll finish washing them while the color sets. I’m thinking, maybe orange? Tangerine-colored?”

“I’ll look like a pumpkin…” Jungwoo sulked, his lower lip jutting out. 

“Just…trust me?” Taeyong patted the seat, motioning for Jungwoo to come over. He waited for him to get comfortable before he wrapped a towel around his neck. “Now, tell me all about this date thing and what you’re thinking.”

“Hair therapy session? Okay…” Jungwoo took a deep breath, letting his eyes slip closed as Taeyong began parting his hair and clipping it into sections. The strong pungent odor of the lifting cream filled his nose, and he let himself relax as Taeyong began mixing the cream and color. “I mean, I think you know most of it.”

“Uh-huh, but let’s go over everything anyways. It will be helpful to talk about it so we can figure out a solution.” Taeyong gave a quick rub to the back of Jungwoo’s neck, pressing his fingers into the tense muscles behind his neck. He let the strands of hair curl around his fingers before grabbing a pair of gloves. “Start with whatever you’re comfortable talking about, I’m here to listen.”

“I dunno, I guess...I don’t know how it happened. I mean, I guess when I interviewed with Jaehyun, it was instantaneous. I was immediately attracted to him. He was really different from how he looks on TV and in magazines. There was something about him drawing me in, you know? It was hard not to like him,” Jungwoo began as Taeyong started to apply the color. The bleach burned his nostrils and eyes but in a way, he liked the feeling. “Then I started working with Mr. Kim, and...hyung, he’s perfect. Everything about him is just what you’d expect. Except for his eyes. When he looks at you, and... it’s breathtaking. It’s like he can see everything about you like you’re an open book and at times, he just takes his time reading the pages.”

Taeyong hummed, listening intently to Jungwoo’s confession. “Wow, that’s pretty intense. And they’re married, right? So how do you feel about it?”

“Yeah, they’re as married as they legally can be here. But it’s nice? I like watching them together. I mean -” Jungwoo caught himself, a pink flush spreading across his cheeks to the tips of his ears. “I mean, not like that. But….Mr. Kim….Doyoung… he is different around Jaehyun. I’ve watched him in business meetings or at photoshoots. He’s confident, stubborn, opinionated, almost arrogant in a way. But it’s all power moves. It’s a complete turn when I see them around the office together, and being around him, I like how it feels. I can’t find the right way to explain it.”

“So what are your concerns about getting involved with them? It sounds like you’re attracted to both of them.” Taeyong worked the color through the strands of hair, rubbing the color between his fingers. Jungwoo’s head leaned into the touches, and he couldn’t resist giving a teasing tug to the hair. He smiled at the light gasp from Jungwoo as he resumed applying the dye.

“Hyung…” Jungwoo whined, reaching behind to give a playful smack to Taeyong’s hip. “Don’t be mean. And yeah...I am. I guess, it’s weird, right? Getting involved with an established couple? They’ve been together for years, I feel like...I’d be invading or coming in between them, breaking them up. And what would people at work think?”

“The people at work don’t need to know about your personal life. It’s none of their business who you are involved with, as long as it’s not affecting your work and you’re not using it to your advantage. Do you think both Doyoung and Jaehyun are interested in a relationship with you as well? From what you’ve told me before this, it seems like they’re at least attracted to you. Would you be okay if it was a one-time thing?”

Jungwoo didn’t answer right away. Instead, he pulled his lip between his teeth, chewing on the flesh. Toying with the hem of his shirt, he shifted his gaze to the floor. He let Taeyong’s fingers glide over his scalp, working the dye into his hair. All of his weaknesses and vulnerabilities were in Taeyong’s hands, the person he trusted the most in the world. There was no judgment here. Only genuine concern for his well-being and if he couldn’t be honest with him, then who else? 

He took a deep breath and nodded to himself. “No, I don’t think I want it to be a one-time thing. I wouldn’t say no to it, but I think...I think I want more with them. And I think...no, I really...really hope they feel the same. I want to believe they are interested in more than just hooking up.”

“Alright, so what are your goals during dinner? Is this more of a business meeting or casual?”

“Both, I think? It was Johnny Seo who suggested I join them. He wants me to work with them on the collection. But Jaehyun seemed excited and made me promise to come, and he implied...well, a lot.”

Taeyong put the last bit of color on, massaging along Jungwoo’s hairline and down the nape of his neck to get the roots. The dye was already starting to take to his hair, the previously blonde hair coated in the copper color. The dye appeared naturally darker than the finished color would be. However, Taeyong was confident the final look would be a perfect accent to Jungwoo’s complexion. “You mentioned before that Johnny and his partner are also married, right? And they are best friends with Doyoung and Jaehyun? If they’re as close as you say, they probably talked about it with Johnny to get his opinion. Getting involved with them would ultimately mean getting involved with their friends, and as you said, you all work together. It’s complicated. I think they want to see how well you fit into their group and to make sure everyone can still be professional.”

“I know,” Jungwoo conceded. He made no effort to stifle the groan as Taeyong’s fingers dug into his scalp, making sure all the hair was thoroughly covered. Even through the black plastic gloves, he could feel how Taeyong’s nails were gently easing him out of his anxiety. Dropping his chin to his chest, he let himself go and the stress of the evening seemed to lift from his shoulders. “I think I’ll just see what happens. If it all works out, it could be the start of something great. If not, then...I’ll deal with what to do next. But Yongie-hyung...I want this.”

“Well, let’s make sure you can lock down your men then. Gotta let this sit for 45 minutes, so let’s pick out your outfit so they’ll be blown away by your perfect ass and long legs!”

*****

Jungwoo should have known by now. Johnny Seo was never late. In fact, he was almost always early. Thus when his phone buzzed at 7:10, he was surprised nonetheless. Despite Taeyong’s iron grip on his head as he applied the faintest hint of shadow to the corners of his eyes, Jungwoo managed to reach for his phone. “Jesus, they’re like 5 minutes away! Aren’t you done yet?”

“One sec, you can’t rush art,” Taeyong grumbled, brushing away the stray flecks of powder from the apples of Jungwoo’s cheeks. “There, perfect.”

He handed the mirror to Jungwoo, letting the younger check his reflection in the glass. The makeup was subtle, yet captivating enough to draw attention to the darkness of his eyes. A light copper tint along the lid with a hint of gold, and a thin line of kohl along the edge. The color complimented his light skin and dyed hair. Taeyong had wanted to put soft curls into his hair, but Jungwoo had put his foot down, muttering about looking like a poodle. 

Taeyong had also picked his outfit for the evening, citing “I have better taste in clothes than you and you’ll dress too modest.” After rummaging through the clothes in their shared closet, he settled on dark, violet suede pants with a shimmery black button-up. He finished the look with a simple black belt and silver buckle, accentuating Jungwoo’s narrow waist. Despite how broad he was, Jungwoo’s proportions were almost perfectly tailored to his body and it always made Taeyong envious. There wasn’t a single look that Jungwoo couldn’t manage to pull off. 

“You look beautiful, Woo. So should I assume you’re not coming home tonight? It’d be a shame if all this work was for nothing.” Taeyong mused, pulling himself onto the counter while Jungwoo preened at his reflection. 

The flush was immediate, Jungwoo’s face turning bright red as he turned to slap Taeyong’s arm. “Hyung,” he whined, dragging out the last syllable. “It’s just…dinner.”

“Right, with your very attractive, polygamist bosses who have a thing for you. From what you’ve told me, this sounds like it’s going to be dinner and dessert to go. So I’m asking if you’ll be home ‘cause if you’re not, I’m inviting company over.” Taeyong played with the sleeves of his sweater, watching as Jungwoo toyed with his hair. 

“We’ll...see? Maybe? I mean, I’m not against it but what if I’ve read this all wrong? It would be embarrassing, hyung,” Jungwoo grumbled, chewing on his lip. “How would I go back to work on Monday and face them?”

“You’ll be fine. I am pretty sure you’re not wrong about this. You’re not that oblivious.” Taeyong pulled Jungwoo into a tight embrace, rubbing the small of his back. The other sighed into the groove of his shoulder, letting out a deep huff. It lasted only a few moments before the doorbell rang and Jungwoo was pulling away with a groan. Taeyong smiled as he hopped off the counter, walking over to the door. “Come on, your dates are here. I wanna meet them to let them know not to hurt my son.”

“It’s not Jaehyun and Doyoung, it’s the other couple - Johnny and Kun. They’re driving me since it’s on the way to the restaurant. Jaehyun and Doyoung live on the other side of town near Apgujeong.” Jungwoo corrected as he walked towards his room. “Tell them I’ll be out in a minute, I am just grabbing my jacket.”

Taeyong let the door swing open. His gaze fell onto the couple outside of their home and couldn’t resist the sudden intake of breath at the pair. He knew they were all in the fashion industry but Jungwoo never mentioned how gorgeous Johnny was in-person. Photos and videos did him no justice to seeing it up close. Tall, broad shoulders with tight muscles straining against the knitted jacket he wore. Dark hair framing his face and warm eyes with a lopsided smile. Even the shorter of them was just as stunning, with round cheeks and deep-set dimples. Taeyong stepped to the side to allow the two into their home. “Welcome, you must be Seo and Qian. I’m Taeyong, Jungwoo’s mother and roommate. Would you like to take a seat while he finishes up?” 

“Ah, no that’s okay - we’ll only be a few minutes. Nice to meet you though, I’m Johnny, this is my husband Kun.” He extended his hand out to Taeyong, giving a slight bow as they shook. They took a few steps onto the modest apartment, toeing out of their shoes as they stepped into the hallway. It felt homey and warm. Everything Johnny knew of Jungwoo reflected in the little things around the apartment. His eyes fell back to Taeyong, raking over the sharp definitions of his face, the cutting angle of his jawline. “A model, I take it?”

The compliment caught Taeyong off-guard, pulling his brows together in confusion with a nervous chuckle. “Uh, no. A pâtissière. I own a neighborhood coffee shop and bakery near Noksapyeong Station.”

“Ah, that’s unfortunate. You would look beautiful in some of my designs,” Johnny lamented in feigned despair. “Someone with your features would be considered a rare catch for the industry.”

“Down boy,” Kun retorted. He gave a soft slap to Johnny’s bicep, knowing his husband’s affinity for cute and pretty things. He regarded Taeyong with a warm smile, giving the shorter a once-over as well. The boy was one of the most ethereal creatures he had seen in person. “I’m sorry, he doesn’t have a filter. He’s smooth with his words, far too dangerous. He has a way of getting what he wants.”

“Of course, that’s how you ended up with me,” Johnny replied, his arm sliding around Kun’s waist as he pulled him to his side. “Is Jungwoo ready?”

“He said he was just grabbing his coat. Can I ask you something directly?” Taeyong crossed his arms in front of him, popping out his hip as he leaned back against the couch. Johnny motioned for him to continue and he nodded, a glimpse to see if Jungwoo was still in his room. “He told me this dinner thing was your idea so I’ll take that to mean I can be forward. Sorry to be frank, and it might be out of line and inappropriate, but I don’t want Jungwoo to get hurt. I need to know if you think this...thing, or whatever with his bosses...is it just a game to them? Jungwoo….he acts stronger than he is at times... But he’s insecure about a lot of things and this whole situation terrifies the hell out of him.”

The two designers exchanged a glance before Kun shrugged. Johnny let out a sigh, slipping his hands into his coat pockets. “I mean, it’s not our place to speak on behalf of Doyoung and Jaehyun. But, I understand your concerns - we feel the same way about them, and I also don’t want them to get hurt. But I’ve known them for a long time. I know they wouldn’t rush into anything as serious as this without discussing it with each other.” 

Kun bobbed his head in agreement as Johnny spoke. He watched how Taeyong shifted his weight, the deep scowl still on his otherwise gorgeous face. Johnny was right - he should be a model. “I think they’re also just as nervous,” Kun added. “Go figure, we have three oblivious idiots on our hands. All of them are interested but afraid to make a move because of what might happen.”

“Yes, well, if either of those two idiots of yours hurt my idiot, I’ll rip their dicks off with my bare hands, and yours to go with it. I’ve been meaning to make a new recipe for sausage bread.” 

Johnny winced, sucking air through his teeth while instinctively clasping his thighs shut. A hand subconsciously went to protect his pride, covering himself from Taeyong’s snapping remarks. “Alright there Short Round, calm down. I don’t think you need to be that dramatic. But we’ll do what we can to make sure no one loses any appendages they might need. Remind me never to get on your bad side.”

Before Taeyong could make any further threats, they heard the bedroom door swing open as Jungwoo rushed out. “I’m so sorry for making you wait,” he said, a deep bend at his waist as he ruffled through the satchel bag at his side. “I couldn’t find the coat I wanted to wear with this, so I grabbed the black one from your closet. I - what?”

The other three stood quiet in the cramped living room, Johnny and Kun’s gaze falling on Jungwoo’s freshly colored hair and make-up with curious expressions. Taeyong made no effort to move from his spot, still glowering at Johnny as Jungwoo joined them. Jungwoo’s eyes darted between the three, an awkward heavy tension in the air. “Is everything okay?”

Kun broke the icy chill first, pulling a wide smile across his face. “Your hair looks fantastic, Jungwoo-ah! The color suits you! We were just talking to Taeyong about some modeling work, but he turned us down. He’s too dedicated to his bakery. You’ll have to help us convince him to sign with us!”

“Oh...yeah, he’s been scouted before. Almost every agency in Seoul has asked him to sign, but he’s really happy with his own place,” Jungwoo replied, looking over at Taeyong who had yet to move. “Yongie-hyung, you should, uh, invite your friend over. I’ll text you later, okay?”

Jungwoo’s soft voice pulled Taeyong back to the present, his expression lax and calm as he turned to his roommate. There was an eager brightness to Jungwoo’s eyes, bubbling energy in them. Taeyong fought the urge to pinch his cheek like a mother sending her son off for the first day of kindergarten. Instead, he pulled Jungwoo in for a quick hug, arms tight around his waist. “Alright, Woo. Have fun and if you need anything, at any moment, text me immediately. Okay?”

Jungwoo gave a nod as he slid out of the embrace, turning to follow behind Johnny and Kun who has stepped out into the hallway. He stepped into his shoes, adjusted the heel before waving to Taeyong and letting the door shut behind them. “Thank you again for driving me, I feel really bad for the inconvenience.”

“It’s nothing, really! We don’t mind getting to know you a bit better anyway. Considering we’ll be working closely together over the next few weeks,” Kun replied, walking down the narrow stairwell and out into the street. He led the way to the car waiting along the curb and opened the door. “Buckle up, Doyoung might kill me if you get hurt.”

“Woah,” Jungwoo mumbled, staring at the luxurious car, worth more than he made in a year. Quickly, he composed himself and slid into the smooth leather, the rich aroma filling his nose as Kun shut the door. Johnny took the driver’s seat while Kun sat in the front next to him. 

“So Jungwoo, we don’t get to talk much at the office since we’re always running in and out. What made you want to work in -fashion?” Kun asked, scrolling through his iPhone to find something to put on the radio. “Any music preferences?”

“Oh, uh...I don’t know. Shawn Mendes? And I kind of fell into it,” he admitted. Fashion wasn’t something he sought out but found he was surprisingly efficient at, considering he wasn’t very good at much. He was terrible with history and dates, math was his worst nightmare in school and he had no interest in medical stuff. He hadn’t even bothered finishing college, partially from not having the money for it and not having anything he enjoyed. Jungwoo applied to the internship on a whim at Taeyong’s insistence to stop sugaring. When he scored an interview with his minimal qualifications, he was surprised. A week later he had an interview and a day after when Jaehyun called to offer him a job, he went into shock. 

“But Jaehyun-ssi and Doyoung-ssi, they’ve helped me a lot and I’ve learned so much from them,” he continued. A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as their names floated from his lips. He looked up to find Kun’s gaze on him through the rearview mirror. 

“Do you like working with Jaehyun and Doyoung-hyung?” Kun’s impish tone was light, teasing and Jungwoo felt his ears heat. 

“Yes, I really like being with them. They just seem to read each other’s minds and they’re so talented,” Jungwoo added. Kun let out a soft hum as he went back to browsing his music collection. 

The drive was short, but traffic picked up the closer they got to Gangnam and around the hotel. Yet, they still managed to arrive at the restaurant before Doyoung and Jaehyun. It allowed Jungwoo a moment to try to collect himself as Johnny passed the car to the valet. 

Inside, the hostess guided them to a booth near the back of the restaurant. Sliding into the booth, Jungwoo put space between himself and the other couple. He already felt out of place as Kun attached himself to Johnny the moment they sat down. His stomach fluttered, knots twisting as he shifted in his seat. The waiting, anticipation…the collar of his shirt felt constricted, despite the top button being open. 

“Jungwoo - do you drink?” Kun asked as he reached for the menu. “Do you prefer beer, wine, soju…something stronger? Order whatever you would like, don’t worry about the cost."

“Uh, wine, mostly? But it’s okay! I’ll drink whatever you’ll order,” Jungwoo stammered, looking over the menu and fighting to contain his reaction to the exorbitant prices. He reached for the glass of water placed in front of him, taking a nervous sip as he monitored the door. What if they didn’t show up and left him here with Johnny and Kun? The water did nothing to ease the dryness in his mouth. 

Jungwoo’s expression must have given away the panic and anxiety coursing through him because Kun peeked up from the menu and gave him a comforting grin. He almost reminded Jungwoo of Taeyong, caring and nurturing in a way his own parents had never been. Sincerity poured from his dark eyes, and Jungwoo felt a tug at his heart when Kun’s smile widened and displayed his deep dimples. 

“It’s okay Jungwoo-ah, they’ll be here soon.” As Kun spoke as if on cue, Jungwoo caught a glimpse of the restaurant door opening, and Jaehyun and Doyoung sauntered in. Immediately it all sank in at once and Jungwoo had to reach for his water once again. A peek around the restaurant and their eyes settled on him. The satisfied smiles pulling on both of their faces made Jungwoo feel as if gravity had disappeared. 

Doyoung’s face lit up like a child on Christmas, a tenderness in his gaze Jungwoo only saw a few times and never on the receiving end of it. Beside him, Jaehyun’s shoulders relaxed as though an invisible weight had lifted. He reached for Doyoung’s hand, a soft brush of their fingers locking together and the tiny movement made Jungwoo’s heart flutter once again. 

Visually, they were a picture-perfect couple, handsome and collected as they walked over. Doyoung in an opulent black and gold honeycomb blazer, the sleek jacket over a loose-fitting black button-up shirt decorated with white flecks. The top few buttons opened to reveal a silver chain and a sliver of his chest. Fitted black slacks hung over his narrow hips and thighs. Meanwhile, Jaehyun stood as if he were a living statue, pink hair swept up to frame his bright eye-smile. Much like Doyoung, he dressed in black, tailored jeans, slightly more casual with stylized tears over his knees. A plain black button-up shirt with sheer panels tucked into them, topped with bold silver and black faux snakeskin blazer. 

Jungwoo slid out of the booth, standing to greet them as they approached. Jaehyun closed the distance between them far too quickly, then hesitated. "Your hair, it's….different."

Immediately he regretted it when Jungwoo's hand flew up to toy with the strands, face falling as his entire posture slumped forward. "You...you don't like it? I told Taeyong….it looks like a pumpkin."

"No, I love it! I love pumpkin, it's my favorite flavor. I'm sorry, it just took me by surprise since it was blonde when you left work earlier. You look beautiful with it," Jaehyun smiled brightly, unsure of what to do with the crestfallen boy in front of him. The authenticity of his words made Jungwoo return a smile of his own as their gazes locked and Jaehyun let out a relieved sigh. "Is it okay...I want to hug you? If you're comfortable with that."

Jungwoo nodded and Jaehyun wasted no time pulling him into a tight hug. It was indeed comforting, and it felt so right, being in Jaehyun’s arms. He found his heart creeping up his throat, the scent of Jaehyun’s cologne filling wafting over him. He took note of how incredible Jaehyun’s arms felt wrapped around his waist. He had to fight the urge to draw the hug out any longer when he caught Doyoung’s heavy stare on him. 

“You look amazing, Jungwoo. Thank you for coming tonight,” Doyoung remarked as Jaehyun passed Jungwoo over to him. Pressing their bodies close together, Doyoung noticed how the youngest shivered under his touch, face flushed. He brushed the tip of his nose along the shell of Jungwoo’s ear, his voice dropping. “Is this okay too? 

“O-of course,” Jungwoo managed to spurt out, his fingers lingering on the bare patch of skin on Doyoung’s chest. He felt a tug at his arm and he glanced at the booth, finding Jaehyun had already filled his previous seat. He motioned for him to sit and Jungwoo swallowed, throat bobbing. He realized he would be perfectly sandwiched between the two. He slid into the booth next to Jaehyun as Doyoung greeted Johnny and Kun before joining them.

“Hyung, thank you for picking Jungwoo up, I’m sorry we weren’t able to get over there.” Doyoung gave a short nod as he picked up the menu, bowing his towards Johnny.

The eldest laughed, his smooth voice loud and rolling through the restaurant. “It was nothing! We got to spend a little extra time with your cute intern and got to meet his rather attractive roommate. I tried to sign him to our label, but he was having none of it, unfortunately. I was going to order a bottle of red, is that alright?”

“I prefer whites, but if you’re the one paying, it’s fine. I’ll drink whatever you’re getting. Jungwoo, do you have a preference?” Doyoung turned to the intern, his hand finding a way onto Jungwoo’s knee. 

“I do like white, but if Johnny-hyung wants red, that is fine too,” Jungwoo said, as some of the tension lifted. To his left, he felt the warmth of Jaehyun’s thigh against his own and it brought him a sense of encouragement to relax. “I don’t get to come to places like this, so anything you order is okay.”

“You’re already calling him ‘hyung?’” Doyoung teased, giving a soft squeeze to thick muscle. 

Jungwoo hid a soft laugh as the awkwardness faded and Johnny called for the waiter to order. Everyone fell into a natural rhythm. The table filled with talk of business and designers. Jungwoo contentedly listening and absorbing as much as he could of the conversation. Wine was brought over and served to the table, two bottles of both red and white. Jungwoo discovered he got along well with Kun, as the older had also started out working as an intern for Johnny.

As the food filled the table, and wine flowed through them, Jungwoo found himself letting loose. He stopped stressing over how things were going. The tension long gone as Johnny shared stories of Doyoung and Jaehyun in college, much to their misfortune but all in friendly jest. Jungwoo’s face felt warm from the alcohol and laughter, and heart beaming. Satiated from too much food and heavy limbs, he let himself slouch in the nook of Jaehyun’s arm slung over the back of the booth. 

“You okay, Jungwoo-ah?” Jaehyun asked, turning his head down to look at the younger. 

Jungwoo nodded, giving a short hum for an answer as he felt bold enough to slide a hand over Jaehyun’s thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. The soft brush of his fingers caught Jaehyun off-guard, leg twitching as he jerked himself upright. The table wobbled as his knee banged into the side, bringing a silent wave over the table and all eyes turned to them. Jungwoo felt the panic starting to rise. He froze, eyes widening before he pulled his hand back as if he had been burned. Shit, fuck….

“Jaehyun, you okay over there?” Johnny teased, picking up his wine glass to swirl the last few sips around before finishing it. He regarded Jaehyun with a curious expression, with the briefest glance to Jungwoo before flashing a devilish grin. “Do we need to cut you off, Hyunnie?”

“You know I hold my alcohol better than you, hyung. My leg fell asleep listening to your ‘glory day’ stories,” Jaehyun retorted. To emphasis the point, he kicked his leg forward, knocking into Johnny’s shin resulting in the older cursing loudly and Kun to stifle a laugh. Jaehyun chuckled as he moved his arm around Jungwoo’s shoulder, rubbing circles at the top of his arm. He turned back to Jungwoo, leaning close to whisper against his ear. “Sorry if I startled you, I wasn’t expecting...that.” 

The lowness of his voice sent a shiver down Jungwoo’s spine, and he straightened up. To his side, he didn’t miss how Doyoung’s gaze slipped down to where Jungwoo’s hand had been. 

He noted how the other’s brow raised in amusement as Doyoung polished off the last of his wine with an audible gulp. Thankfully, Kun picked up where Johnny had left off on whatever he had been talking about and the conversation resumed. 

“It’s okay, I didn’t...I shouldn’t have,” Jungwoo mumbled towards Jaehyun, with a shake of his head. Although the dinner had been going well, he felt the surrounding air thicken. He needed a moment to gather his thoughts. Turning towards Doyoung, he gave a shy, sympathetic smile. “I’m so sorry, do you mind if I go to the restroom?” 

“Take your time, we’re not going anywhere yet. We can look at the dessert menu when you come back.” Doyoung slid out of the booth for him, a hand resting on the base of his back as he passed by. 

The cool air in the bathroom was a relief as he entered, taking a shaky breath in. Walking over to the mirror, Jungwoo leaned forward over the sink as he steadied himself. His mind raced a million miles per second, reflecting on every word and move he had made throughout the night. He wanted to splash water over his face, but the makeup Taeyong had worked so hard to perfect would end up ruined. Instead, he tousled his hair, brushing the auburn fringe in front of his eyes. 

Jungwoo let out a heavy breath, trying to push the bangs back from his forehead. He should have let Taeyong style it after all. Turning on the faucet, he wet his hands and began to slick back his hair when Jaehyun walked into the bathroom. Wordlessly, he caught Jungwoo’s reflection in the mirror as he froze, eyes dark and head held high as he strolled over to the urinal.

Jungwoo watched Jaehyun through the mirror, washing his hands at the sink. He knew he shouldn’t be staring at the broad back and shoulders, especially since Jaehyun was just here to use the restroom. But suddenly the bathroom felt more like a sauna, and he almost wanted to take off his coat. Drying his hands, he reached to the buttons of his shirt, debating on opening a few more buttons to get a hint of air. Too busy fusing with the collar, Jungwoo hadn’t realized Jaehyun now stood next to him at the sink, washing his hands. 

“Open is better,” Jaehyun mused, looking out the corner of his eye. He fixated his gaze on the patch of skin as Jungwoo settled on open. He shook the water from his hands, grabbing a paper towel to wipe away the excess and turned to face Jungwoo. He inhaled through his nose with a heavy sigh and he leaned back against the counter. “Can I ask you something? This...flirting with Doyoung and me...are you serious about it? Or are you looking for something quick or casual? It’s okay if you are, as long as we’re all on the same page.”

“Of course I’m serious about it,” Jungwoo answered in a quiet voice. He swallowed, avoiding meeting Jaehyun’s eyes. His teeth dug into his lip, chewing the flesh until it was swollen and red. He let out a shuddering breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and looked up, locking onto Jaehyun’s gaze. “I don’t know if I could do this if it were just something casual for you.”

So much hope and unspoken promises rested in Jungwoo’s expression. Now more than ever before Jaehyun wanted to succumb to the thought of kissing him. A thought he had avoided for a long time, despite spending an unhealthy amount of time obsessing over how his lips were often glossy and incredibly thick. How they would wrap around a straw while Jungwoo drank from his coffee during meetings or the way they pulled into a bright, bunny-tooth smile as he laughed at whatever dumb joke Lucas told him. Only this time Jungwoo noticed he was staring again. 

“I don’t think we want that either…casual I mean.” Jaehyun’s voice came out above a whisper as he reached out. His finger moving over the curve of Jungwoo’s jaw to below his ear. Something in Jungwoo’s gaze shifted, a curiousness Jaehyun hadn’t noticed before and he felt a pair of hands gripping onto his hip. Jungwoo leaned into him, eyes closed as he tilted down. All of a sudden, the seconds in which Jungwoo pressed their lips together felt like an hour. 

Jaehyun’s palm crept behind Jungwoo’s head, pulling him closer. At first, they were exploring, just feeling and tasting the other. Jungwoo caused a series of sensations to flood through his body, the soft warmth of his mouth against his own. Everything he contemplated kissing Jungwoo would have been like had been completely wrong, as it was so much more. He hadn’t kissed someone like this since he first kissed Doyoung. And much like then, this first kiss was over far too soon as Jungwoo pulled back quickly. “I’m sorry, I -”

“Don’t be. Kissing you feels like heaven,” Jaehyun murmured, the taste of Jungwoo’s cherry chapstick lingering on his lips. He needed more, and he pushed himself from the counter. Surging forward, he took Jungwoo’s face between his hands, the heat rising in his gut as he kissed him again. Jungwoo’s mouth opened for him, a soft whine escaping his throat and Jaehyun took full control as his arm wrapped around Jungwoo’s back. His tongue moved around Jungwoo’s mouth, and fucking hell did he love getting to explore every part of it. 

Jaehyun pulled the younger’s lip between his teeth, sucking on it until it became swollen and red and Jungwoo moaned into him. All of it was hot, setting every part of him ablaze as it the impulses coursed through his nerves. He pushed Jungwoo back, pressing him against the tile wall as he moved down the long neck onto the dip of his collarbone. Jaehyun loved how Jungwoo’s body shivered as his fingers ran over the silky shirt, tracing the defined muscles hidden underneath. Part of him knew the others must have noticed the extended time they’ve been missing. Yet Jaehyun couldn’t bring himself to care with the feeling of finally having Jungwoo in his grasp. He couldn’t care to stop when he heard the bathroom door open and subsequently lock, after whoever had entered. 

“Getting started without me?”

Jungwoo’s hand stilled at the tone in Doyoung’s voice, clutching at Jaehyun’s coat as he pulled back. He felt Jaehyun’s hand moving along his back as his breathing evened out, and each stroke calmed him down a little more. Yet Jaehyun himself hadn’t moved from where he was marking up and down his neck. Instead, he hummed in acknowledgment, the vibrations against Jungwoo’s flesh rippled down his spine. He hated how loudly he moaned, the heat of Jaehyun’s low chuckle urging him to grind down on the thigh nestled between his own. “Jae-Jaehyun-hyung…”

Jaehyun paused at the whine in Jungwoo’s voice, pulling back to admire the work he had done before looking over to Doyoung, leaning against the door. He ran his tongue over his lips, tasting Jungwoo on them. “Should have been here sooner then.”


	3. Dream About You Holding Me Tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter - we're finally here! Please enjoy ~ I don't know where this almost 13K worth of mush came from. But it's like 6:30am and I was up all night trying to finish this.

Jungwoo’s heart raced, beating hard against his chest. The low rumble of Doyoung’s chuckle affected him more than he wanted to admit. Even now, under the possessive stare Doyoung gave them, Jungwoo felt the thrill and excitement of his eyes raking over them. A shiver ran down his spine and without even thinking, he rolled his hips forward grinding against Jaehyun. He could already feel himself twitching, and sure, he had thought about this moment before at home. But all his fantasies about his two bosses were nothing in comparison to what it actually felt like pinned against the wall by Jaehyun, Doyoung looming nearby.

“You can kiss him again, Jungwoo.” Doyoung’s voice was dark and low as he slid his hands into his pockets. Watching the way Jungwoo fell apart under Jaehyun’s mouth was breathtaking. Jungwoo’s perfect face looking over to him, mouth open and god how much he wanted to see it wrapped around his cock later. “I like seeing you two together like this. Jaehyunnie….he’s wanted to do that for a long time now. Who am I to deny him what he wants?”

Jaehyun smiled and leaned in again, the tip of his nose brushing against Jungwoo’s cheek. His mouth trailed down his neck, digging his teeth into the flesh to leave a mark. The moan from Jungwoo’s lips encouraged him to press closer together, feeling the stiffness of the younger’s length against his thigh. He chuckled as he flicked his tongue over the bruise forming, hands roaming down to grasp onto Jungwoo’s ass. “Doyoung-hyung likes to watch. Do you want him to see you like this?”

If Jungwoo could have melted into the wall, he would have. Instead, he whimpered as he felt the brush of Jaehyun’s long lashes along his jaw. Out of his peripheral, he saw Doyoung shift as he leaned against the door, not missing how he adjusted his pants. Jaehyun’s lips found his, and god they were still so sweet with a hint of wine on them. “Jaehyun-hyung,” he whined into the other’s mouth as his eyes slid closed. “I…”

He felt Jaehyun’s hand slide around to the front of his waist, toying with the edge of his belt, almost daring to unbuckle it. The tips of Jaehyun’s fingers dipped below the waistband, jerking Jungwoo’s hips toward him. Through the layers of cloth, he could feel the hardness of Jaehyun’s length grinding against his own, begging for any sort of friction. Suffocated in the space between the wall, Jungwoo’s head spun. He tried to process every touch, every feeling but damn how he wanted to stay in this position forever.

“What is it, Woo? Tell me what you want.” Jaehyun’s lips ghosted over the shell of his ear, the huskiness of his voice tickling the skin. Jungwoo felt the heat travel down his spine, pooling in his groin and he shuddered.

“No...not here.”

Doyoung’s tone cut through the bathroom, and Jaehyun let out a groan as he pulled away from Jungwoo. He looked up at Jungwoo, whose eyes were still closed, and smiled. Seeing the results of his work along Jungwoo’s skin fed into his pride. A bright flush tint across the apples of Jungwoo’s checks and down the sliver of his chest. Heat radiated under his fingers, hotter in the warmth of the bathroom. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of his lips, letting their breathing even out before reaching up to cup Jungwo’s cheek. “Are you okay, Jungwoo?”

A moment passed before Jungwoo answered, licking his lips as he finally opened his eyes. “Y-yeah,” he started. “That was...Jesus…wait, Doyoung-hyung?”

“I’m here. Did you enjoy yourself? Jaehyun’s mouth was made for kissing,” Doyoung answered, walking over to the pair. He ran a hand through Jungwoo’s hair, a line of sweat dotting his brow. “Fuck, you look beautiful like this, Jungwoo.”

“I want to taste you too, hyung.” Jungwoo’s long fingers grasped onto his shirt, pulling Doyoung towards him. Only a few inches between them, gaze glued to Doyoung’s mouth as the older swallowed a chuckle.

The tip of Doyoung’s nose brushed against Jungwoo’s cheek, dragging his lips over the skin. “Later. If I start kissing you now, I won’t be able to stop until I’m done with you. I don’t want to get banned from another restaurant I like. Besides, dessert looked absolutely delectable and I am dying to try a slice.”

Jaehyun scoffed, rolling his eyes as he moved back, hand on his hip. “It looks better than this?”

“Of course not. But I’m not about to give Johnny the satisfaction of knowing I fucked you in the bathroom again. You two have already been gone too long and they sent me to get you. That was almost 10 minutes ago,” Doyoung warned, looking down at his watch. “The sooner we finish dessert, the sooner we can go back to the apartment for some wine. That is, if you want to come, Jungwoo.”

“God, yes, I want that,” answered Jungwoo, far too quickly and almost bordering on desperate. His head dropped back against the tile with a soft thunk, and he hissed at the mild sting of pain. Doyoung’s hand raked through the strands to rub at the spot where he bumped his head, the tender scratch of his nails against his scalp. Dark eyes peered into him, the immense heat of his gaze as thin fingers trailed down a path to cup the back of his neck. Jungwoo fought down the urge to whimper under Doyoung’s touch, the burning aura he exudes despite his smaller height.

“Good, let’s finish here then. I’ll go back first. You two...should straighten yourselves out.” Doyoung leaned up, a gentle kiss to the top of Jungwoo’s forehead before he turned to place one on Jaehyun’s cheek. As he turned to leave, he unlocked and pulled open the door but not before he caught Jaehyun inching his way back into Jungwoo’s space. He paused with a chastising glance over his shoulder at the two. “I’d hurry up if I were you - don’t do anything else while we’re here. I’m sure Johnny and Kun are betting on this right now.”

Jaehyun dared to whine but stepped back completely from Jungwoo, leaning against the sink counter. He flipped his hair out of his face, brushing the light fringe to the side before turning to the mirror. The tips of his ears were blazing red, the color trailing down his neck and disappearing under the collar of his shirt. “Want me to go out first?”

Jungwoo had yet to move from where he stood, cemented to the wall. He watched Jaehyun adjust his coat, repositioning it on his shoulders as he stood up. The question filtered through his brain, taking a moment to process before he cleared his throat. “Uh, no. It’s fine...just give me a minute. It was a lot at once…”

“Sorry, I...I just really had been waiting months to do that,” Jaehyun answered sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his neck as he looked to the ground. He chuckled, continuing as he walked over to Jungwoo. “But for what it’s worth, it was so much better than I ever imagined it being.”

“You’ve thought about me?”

The surprise in Jungwoo’s voice almost caught him off guard, a trace of insecurity in the question. Jaehyun fought the urge to show Jungwoo how much he wanted him, how much both of them wanted him. Together. But he held back, knowing they all needed to talk about exactly what this meant moving forward. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Jungwoo’s waist, leaving a soft kiss on the corner of his lips. “Of course I have, Jungwoo. I’ve thought about you in more ways than I probably should have.”

“And...Doyoung-hyung? Does he think about me too?” Somehow, Jungwoo’s voice came out even smaller, his fingers flexing in their hold of Jaehyun’s shirt as he dropped his gaze. Doyoung made him feel many ways, all of them good but remained so unreadable, so distant at times. He hated asking for validation, especially from Jaehyun.

“Hey, hey, hey - look at me. Jungwoo, Doyoung-hyung...he’s thought so much this, about you and...us. He wants this as much as I do, but he’s scared about what might happen. He doesn’t let people in easily but he wants to let you in. He just doesn’t know how to show it,” Jaehyun said, lifting Jungwoo’s chin. He pulled Jungwoo closer for one last kiss before taking his hand and pulling him towards the door. “Come on, we were promised dessert and we can talk more about this with Doyoungie at home.”

As they returned to the booth, Doyoung stood to let them back into their seats, raising a brow as they passed. Jaehyun slid over first and guided Jungwoo between them once again, though much closer than before. He also caught the unsubtle way in which Johnny pulled a 50,000 won note from his wallet and handed it over to Kun. Damn. He didn’t know what he hated more - that Doyoung was right about Johnny and Kun, or that Johnny and Kun knew them both well enough to make bets on them. Then again, after so many years of friendship and working together, it became expected at this point. They were a part of their family, one they had all worked together and made their own, as awkward and unconventional as they were at times. And hopefully, with Jungwoo, their family would grow a little bigger.

“So, dessert and coffee? Unless you’re too tired Doyoung. I know it’s getting late for you,” Johnny teased, reaching for the small dessert book. He thumbed through the pages, reading over the descriptions of the various dishes, Kun’s chin resting on his shoulder to look alongside him.

“No, I’m perfectly fine, the night is still young. I’m not an old man like you. I’ve been craving something rich and sweet, something to make my mouth water.” Doyoung replied casually, turning to Jungwoo as his hand found its home once again on his thigh. He smiled as the younger twitched under his palm and he squeezed the muscle, watching the sudden intake of air fill Jungwoo’s lungs. “Jungwoo? What do you want?”

“You.”

For the second time that night, the entire table fell into silence as all eyes landed on Jungwoo. Jungwoo groaned internally, closing his eyes as he swallowed. His lack of a filter was going to get him in a lot of trouble one of these days. Doyoung’s hand on his thigh wasn’t helping his train of thought. He held his breath for a brief second as he tilted his head to the side, trying to ignore the feeling of Doyoung’s hand sliding over his leg. He fought to will his half-hard cock back down, shifting in his seat in the tight confines of his pants. “...you pick, hyung.”

Doyoung smirked and ran his hand up Jungwoo’s leg, letting his knuckles brush dangerously close to his clothed cock. “Jaehyun? Your preference?”

“I’m open to anything but I’ll take an espresso. I feel like I need the caffeine.” Jaehyun shrugged, taking the menu from Johnny. He set the book on the table and flipped to the cakes. “You said you wanted the Belgian Melting Ganache, Doie? I was thinking of caramel cheesecake.”

“Maybe. It looked nice on the display cart. Jungwoo - chocolate or caramel? This dinner is our treat so you can have anything you want.”

Restraint was something Jungwoo found slipping away, the way Doyoung’s hand moved along a lazy line up his thigh. Intense, hooded eyes peering into him, watching how he shifted again. “C-Caramel, and...an espresso.. please” he stuttered out, trying to ignore how his blood flowed directly to the tent in his pants that had yet to subside. They had yet to even kiss but here he already craved more of Doyoung’s touch.

“Seems I am outnumbered then. Caramel cheesecake it is,” Doyoung mused, watching the way Jungwoo chewed on his lip as he struggled to control himself. He savored the growing sexual tension in the air between them, culminating in what he hoped would be one of the best nights in his life. He knew their relationship dynamic was about to forever change, going beyond what would be deemed acceptable for a boss and his employee. However, Doyoung welcomed the shift if it meant he could look at Jungwoo like this every day. “And three espressos.”

“It’s pretty late for espresso, isn’t it? Got a long night planned?” Johnny goaded as he motioned for the server to come take their orders.

“This coming from the person who would be walking around with an IV drip of coffee if he could,” Jaehyun retorted with a tick of his head. “I swear you should just open a cafe at this point since you spend more money on coffee than anything else.”

“Wait, hold up - that’s actually a good idea. Babe, what do you think? We can open a design cafe!” Johnny exclaimed, eyes bright with a wide toothy smile turning to face Kun with several slaps to his arm, much to Kun’s chagrin. “Oh, and maybe Jungwoo’s roommate can help us with ideas for drinks and menu!”

“Of course, let’s get through the next fashion week first and we can talk about it when our schedule clears a little. We’ll have to do some research on the business,” Kun answered warmly. He patted Johnny’s arm to calm him down but the look in his partner’s eyes told him it was already a lost cause. He shot Jaehyun a reprimanding glare and shook his head, the resignation setting in. Persistence was a key trait of Johnny’s but he had to admit a cafe would be a nice compliment to the design label.

The server returned with their desserts and coffee, empty bottles and plates cleared to make room for the cakes and coffee. A heavenly slice of caramel cheesecake, the golden drizzle decorating the top set in front of Jungwoo while a delicious dark chocolate cake passed to Kun, cocoa powder sprinkled over it with a hint of coffee. Jungwoo couldn’t help but lean across the table towards the cake in front of Kun, despite his own dessert waiting for him. Doyoung noted the way Jungwoo’s eyes fixated on the path of Kun’s spoon to his mouth for the first bite. “Do you want to try some of Kun’s cake?” Doyoung teased, finding Jungwoo’s appetite for sweets adorable.

Jungwoo flushed and leaned back, picking up his fork. “No, it’s okay! I have my own. It just looks good.”

Kun glanced down at the dessert on his plate and took another spoonful. He held out the spoon for Jungwoo across the table, chocolate rolling down the edge. “Here, Jungwoo. We can share, I don’t mind. We’re all friends here, right?”

Hesitant, Jungwoo leaned over and let his lips close around the spoon, pulling back slowly. He closed his eyes and began to chew, letting the flavors dance over his tongue. Covering his mouth, he swallowed around the little thrums of delight from his mouth with an audible moan. When he sat back down and opened his eyes, everyone at the table was staring at him.

“Thank you, Kun-hyung…,” he mumbled as he cut into his cheesecake, ignoring the redness in his cheeks. He took a bite first, and let out another appreciative hum as he did. He dug his fork in again and offered it to Kun. “Do you want to try some?”

“Thank you, Jungwoo, but I’m okay. I’d rather let you enjoy it.” Kun smiled, a hint of amusement at the corner as he took another bite of his cake, glancing over to his friends. “Jaehyun, you should try some though.”

Jungwoo turned and their eyes met, feeling his heart in his chest. He turned the fork towards Jaehyun, holding it up for him to try. Jaehyun grinned and took hold of Jungwoo’s hand holding the fork. He parted his lips enough to stick his tongue out as he wrapped his mouth around the utensil. He maintained eye contact with Jungwoo as he pulled away, licking his lips as he consumed the cake. A coy smile as he continued to hold onto Jungwoo’s wrist, licking the fork clean as his tongue slid between the prongs. Jungwoo’s mouth watered, unsure if it was from the richness of the cake or from the way Jaehyun had so sensually eaten a cake. He looked away from Jaehyun’s dark, disarming gaze and took another forkful of dessert. 

“Delicious,” Jaehyun implied and wiped his mouth with the napkin. His voice came out heavier than he intended, watching how Jungwoo ate. Each bite brought another little sound from him as he did. He began to think Jungwoo was unaware of how sexual it sounded, or even aware he made the sounds, to begin with. Jungwoo’s weakness for sweets and desserts became his Achilles and Jaehyun noticed how his pants felt tight once more. He couldn’t tell if Jungwoo deliberately ate his cake as slow as possible, the occasional glance up as he licked the caramel from the fork.

Thankfully, the server passed by and set the bill closer to Johnny as the oldest yet Doyoung managed to grab it first. They debated over who would settle the cost, ending when Doyoung beat Johnny in a game of rock-scissors-paper. As Doyoung walked over the register to pay for the meal, Jaehyun held the door open for Jungwoo and Kun to pass through into the cool spring evening air. He appreciated the length of Jungwoo’s legs, the shadows of light along the pants which he recognized as one of their own designs and he grinned. Jungwoo’s pole-straight posture, suede clinging to his thighs perfectly and the dangerous curve of his ass. A breeze blew through the street and the brushed through his orange hair causing an ache in his heart.

“So Jungwoo, hopefully, this dinner wasn’t too boring for you. I know it was a lot of technical talk about business. But I enjoyed getting to speak more casually with you. I’m sure we’ll get to see a lot more of you as we work together on this month’s runway. As long as these two don’t scare you off,” Kun said, placing a hand on Jungwoo’s shoulder as they waited for the valet to fetch their vehicle. He glanced over his shoulder to the others standing a few feet to the side, completely absorbed in whatever little business they would resolve over the weekend. Turning back to Jungwoo, his eyes softened and he smiled tenderly. “Honestly - they like you Jungwoo. I don’t think I’ve seen them like this before, especially not Doyoung, he’s different around you.”

Before Jungwoo could respond, Johnny appeared at Kun’s side as Doyoung and Jaehyun joined them. He watched how Johnny leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head, completely smitten with his husband. The two were so simply domestic in their relationship, much like the little touches and kisses he had seen from Doyoung and Jaehyun at the office.

“What are you lovelies talking about over here?” Johnny asked, wrapping his arm around Kun’s shoulders and drew him closer.

“Not much, I was just telling Jungwoo I hope we get to see more of his handsome face outside of work like this. His presence was quite enjoyable tonight, and I’d like to see him more often. Ready?” Kun answered as he wrapped his arm around Johnny’s back as the valet turned the corner with their car from the garage.

“Absolutely, there is a new episode of the zombie drama we’ve been watching waiting for us at home. We’ll see you guys next week. Enjoy the rest of your night!” He and Kun waved their goodbyes as they got into their vehicle and pulled away from the restaurant, leaving the three alone on the curb.

Jungwoo felt a hand brushing down his arm, and he turned to find Jaehyun’s dimpled smile looking up at him. He returned the gesture, lips pulling up in a shy smile as he let out a small huff of air. He had known them for months now, a familiarity he had grown comfortable with. Yet it was as if he was seeing Jaehyun for the first time in a completely different light. All other thoughts left his mind as he tilted his head down to kiss him, softer than before. How long it lasted, he had no idea and didn’t care.

Jaehyun pulled away first, a light flush across his face through the tips of his ears. Something Jungwoo noticed happened whenever Jaehyun got embarrassed or flustered. He swallowed, throat bobbing as he nodded, half to collect his train of thought. “Jungwoo, what do you want?”

“Whatever you want. Should we, uh, go back to your apartment?” Jungwoo replied, his voice undemanding. Reaching down, he took Jaehyun’s hand and interlocked their fingers together. The buzz from earlier had faded completely, and he hoped the jitters in his stomach were from excitement.

“Let’s get a cab home then. We should talk about this there,” Doyoung suggested as he pressed a hand to Jungwoo’s back. His gaze lingered on Jungwoo’s slick lips, wet from kissing Jaehyun, before traveling up to meet his eyes. It felt so cheesy, like the cliche romance movies Johnny denies watching, but it felt right. The desire and tension, drawn tight like a bow, and so close. He took Jungwoo’s free hand and led both of his boys towards the line of taxis waiting nearby.

The journey from the restaurant passed in comfortable conversation about nothing in particular, with Doyoung and Jaehyun leading the conversation. Doyoung leaned back into the seat, his hand idly playing with the hairs at the base of Jungwoo’s neck, the constant touch easing his head back. Jaehyun’s hand rested on his knee, not moving aside from the occasional gesture as he spoke but the pressure was welcome. Neither of them discussed the pressing topic of what was to come. Instead, they talked about Jungwoo’s roommate, how Johnny and Kun met in college to the bet Johnny had made with Kun over dinner.

“Johnny said we would get caught and would be kicked out, Kun said we weren’t, and I quote, ‘complete idiots to get caught twice’,” Doyoung explained with a shrug. “We always make bets on stupid things. Johnny usually loses, so it’s easy money. His imagination gets the best of him….he never learns.”

The taxi pulled up outside of their building, and Jaehyun opened the door, extending his hand to help Jungwoo out. And like that, the realization came. For as long as Jungwoo has worked for Doyoung and Jaehyun, it only dawned on him this would be his first time visiting their apartment. They had never bothered him with calls outside of work hours and had always maintained a professional relationship with him. Most of their business took place at the office or meeting them on-site at the venues for a photoshoot. The building was one of the nicer ones in the area, a feat in itself as this was an expensive area to live. It stood several stories high and not far from the Han River.

Jungwoo felt his heart beating against his chest as the elevator doors slid shut, standing in the tiny space between the older two. Silence filled the tiny metal box, creeping up floor to floor and he took a deep breath. To his right, he caught Jaehyun looking at him, deep dimples on his high cheeks. A warm hand slipped into his own and he looked down at their intertwined fingers, Jaehyun’s thumb rubbing small circles on the back of his hand.

“Thank you for coming with us Jungwoo,” Jaehyun said, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind Jungwoo’s ear. “I figured it’ll be more comfortable to discuss it here, without the other two hovering over every word.”

“I understand. It’s, uh, kind of a private thing,” Jungwoo replied with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Despite the nervousness surging through his veins, he felt the anxiety keeping at bay. Perhaps from the soothing motions of Jaehyun’s touch on his hand, or the gentle pressure of Doyoung’s arm leaning into him. But this was fine, he felt fine with everything so far and the nerves, he realized, were from excitement. The elevator doors open with a low ping, and Jungwoo follows behind Doyoung to the apartment.

“Welcome to our home.” Doyoung quickly entered the pin code to the door, letting the door swing open and stepping to the side to let the others enter first. As Jaehyun passed by, he gave an affectionate smile, leaning forward to press an innocent kiss to the corner of his lips. A look that could only be described as loving want and need between them. Doyoung stepped over the threshold, slipping out of his shoes. He peeled off his coat and accepted Jaehyun’s as they watched Jungwoo walk into the apartment, looking around in awe. He chuckled. “Hold on Jungwoo, let me take your coat and hang it up.”

Of course, the apartment was a perfect blend of Doyoung and Jaehyun’s personality, and Jungwoo could see the touches and influences of both of them throughout. Overall, it was contemporary in design, sleek, and modern. The living room opened to a large window, facing the river and providing a view of the night skyline. A bright aqua contrast wall adjacent to the kitchen, assorted books lining the shelves and simple art deco pieces on the wall - Doyoung. A vintage LP player in the corner next to the window, vinyls carefully framed and hung throughout - all Jaehyun. Jungwoo set his messenger bag on the floor near the couch, taking in his surroundings as Doyoung and Jaehyun made their way to the kitchen. “It’s really beautiful.”

“Would you like a glass of wine, Jungwoo?” Jaehyun called out. He pulled open a cabinet to retrieve three glasses, setting them on the counter while Doyoung grabbed a bottle of White Burgundy from the cooler. Taking the corkscrew from the drawer, he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and began to open the bottle.

“Yes, please.” Jungwoo couldn’t help staring at the muscles of Doyoung’s forearm as he twisted the screw in his hands. Thick veins ran up the length of his arm with the bottle tight in his grip, the loud pop of pressure as he pulled the cork free. Jungwoo took a deep breath as he walked over the marble island in the middle of the kitchen, sliding onto a barstool at the counter. Doyoung filled the three glasses and passed him one, their fingers brushing together. The simple movement had made Jungwoo’s face heat, and he immediately took a sip of the wine. A fresh balanced, earthy aroma similar to apples and truffle with a hint of almond. By far the most powerful and rich wine he had ever tasted.

“Is it good? You said you liked whites. This is one of Doyoung’s favorites.” Jaehyun took a sip of his own glass. He watched as Jungwoo nodded, full lips wrapped over the rim of the glass, the bob of his throat as he swallowed another. His mind wandered back to dinner, to the bathroom with Jungwoo pinned against the wall, the taste of his skin on his tongue. But the conversation he knew they needed to have pricked in the back of his mind...frightening, almost terrifying. He glanced towards Doyoung, seeking the confidence to start. “Jungwoo, do you want to ask us anything about...this?”

“I think I understand, for the most part,” Jungwoo replied after a pause. He could feel the knots in his stomach and maybe the wine wasn’t the best solution, but it was enough to help keep the edge off. He steadied his breathing, the same way his therapist had told him when the anxiety would start gnawing at the back of his mind. With a long breath in, he continued. “You’re in an open relationship but where do I fit into it? Tonight….Jesus, I…”

“It’s okay to feel confused about it. It’s overwhelming at first, and a lot to come to terms with about being in a polyamorous relationship, not an open one. This part is also new to us as well. Before, when we were younger, we were open but it’s something we’ve been discussing for a few months now.” Doyoung said, catching Jungwoo’s gaze with a tentative smile. He reached out across the counter, gingerly picking up Jungwoo’s hand in his own. “I’m sure there will be a lot of insecurities, fears you may have of joining our relationship. But you need to communicate with us, we want and respect your complete honesty and transparency.”

“It’s a scary feeling, coming to terms with this idea. You two have years together, and I would be this third wheel. I mean..would I be dating one of you, both of you? Are you dating other people too, outside of me?”

“No, neither of us have been with anyone else since we started discussing it. We've always been safe, as we will be with you, and we’ve both been tested within the last month. As for your relationship with us, it is what you want it to be. You can consider either one of us your partner, if you want something more traditional to monogamy, or both of us together. We would work out an arrangement that suits all us, but I think it’s safe to say both Doyoung and I would like to both be with you.” Jaehyun had long learned and accepted that love was limitless, and he knew he loved Doyoung with all he had. His commitment to Doyoung would never falter and nothing would change that. However, he had more than enough room in his heart for Jungwoo as well but this wasn’t about what he wanted. All of this, everything they were doing and discussing, was for Jungwoo and what Jungwoo wanted. None of this would mean anything if Jungwoo wasn’t comfortable with them. “What are you thinking? I’m sure you have a lot of questions.”

“Jealousy. How do you handle that?”

“Until now, it’s never been a problem because our other relationships were always purely sexual. Most of it comes from acknowledging and accepting that in a monogamous relationship, one partner cannot physically and mentally shoulder all your needs and wants. It’s unfair to expect them to, but on the rare instance it came up, we immediately set aside time to discuss it freely. The only time it was an issue was when it came to Kun, and more because of Johnny.” Doyoung took a long drink from his glass, reaching to the bottle to top himself off.

“Wait, what? You slept with Johnny and Kun-hyung?” Jungwoo’s head snapped up, ticking his brow upward as he shot a confused look to Doyoung and Jaehyun. He was confident he heard correctly, but his mind wasn’t processing exactly what it implied. His imagination had begun to run away with the visual of Johnny pinning Doyoung down to a bed, or Kun going down on Jaehyun. He shook his head back and forth to clear his mind and drank from his wine.

“It’s not an ongoing thing, but yes, at different times. In college, Jaehyun hooked up with Johnny over spring break, and then I slept with him about three years ago, shortly before he started dating Kun. Jaehyun made the mistake of flirting with Kun too much, and Johnny ended up breaking his nose. Afterward, Jaehyun offered to make it up to them but Johnny wasn’t having it and thought he tried to steal Kun away from him. We ended up having to sit down and talk through all the feelings. That’s the key to this - communication. Without it, the relationship will fall apart. There is no pressure to keep quiet about how you feel, no feelings are invalid or wrong. Just honesty.”

“I’ve never thought about it like that. I understand though. I’m just surprised about Johnny and Kun. I never figured they were open.” Jungwoo mused, still trying to push the idea of either of them sleeping with the other couple from his mind. It would have to be something he would need to ask for more details on at a later time, not out of jealousy but rather pure curiosity. His focus was here and now with Doyoung and Jaehyun. Here he was being offered something special, something unique - a balanced, consensual, and committed relationship between these two. His bosses, whom he had spent the better part of six months lusting after.

The kitchen fell silent as the three of them stood around the counter, Jungwoo leaning forward on his elbows, glass in hand. Doyoung and Jaehyun on either side of him, yet the distance between them felt almost painful. The air in the room buzzed, electric and alive with so many possibilities but so much hesitation. Excited, nervous energy akin to going up a roller coaster. The feeling of Jaehyun’s lips still on his, the burning heat of Doyoung watching them make out in the bathroom like horny high schoolers. It affected him much more than he thought it would, but damn he couldn’t wait to do it again.

“Jungwoo, it’s alright. There’s no pressure to do anything you don’t want to. Doyoungie and I, we both like you, but we’re not going to force you into something you’re not comfortable with. You can turn and walk out of here right now and neither of us would hate you for it. I don’t think we could hate you, even if we tried,” Jaehyun said, his voice soft and reassuring. He smiled - warm, inviting and comforting as he eyed Jungwoo, gauging his reaction. Jaehyun reached over to take ahold Doyoung’s hand, sliding in together, the silver bands catching in the light. There was a gentle squeeze, and Doyoung gave him an encouraging smile and nod to continue. “Do you trust us, Jungwoo?”

Jungwoo played with the stem of the wine glass, letting the silence grow. He came here knowing it would come to this, knowing what he wanted but the sheer idea was still rather insane. He wasn’t ready to walk away from them, not after all these months and certainly not after what happened at dinner. He finished his wine, downing what remained in one gulp. As he pulled the glass away from his lips, a drop rolled down from the corner and Doyoung reached forward to wipe it away. Jungwoo smiled, leaning into the touch, his lidded gaze locked onto Doyoung’s wide eyes. “I trust you, hyung.”

Those four words were all Doyoung needed to hear before he surged forward, pressing Jungwoo against the counter. His fingers bore into the nape the younger's neck, drawing him closer to take his lips between his own, the kiss hot and heavy. There was nothing gentle in the way he established dominance and control, fingers wrapped into Jungwoo's hair. He licked his way into Jungwoo's mouth, tracing the shape of his lip before sliding his tongue, the bittersweet flavor of the wine still lingering on him.

The way in which Doyoung kissed was different, a sharp contrast to Jaehyun. A crash of tongue and teeth, chasing the taste of Jungwoo over the wine. It dominated, washing over him and sent his heart pounding hard against his sternum. A possessive grip dug into his hips as Doyoung’s teeth nipped at his lip. Jungwoo melted into it, grasping onto the fabric of Doyoung’s shirt, moaning into his mouth. He felt Jaehyun's hand slip around his waist from the side, strong chest pressing against his arm. Trapped between them, his body felt ablaze with the heat of the wine flowing through him. When his eyes slid open, he was face to face with Doyoung’s predatory gaze, thick with lust and ready to destroy him in the best way.

“I want to hear those sounds all night,” Doyoung crooned, his voice heavy and low. His fingers carded through the length of Jungwoo’s hair, pulling him closer. He peppered light kisses across his cheeks before reaching for Jaehyun’s hand still stroking along Jungwoo’s side. He observed the dark marks dotted along the long neck and smiled, pleased with the work Jaehyun left for anyone to see. Everyone would know Jungwoo belonged to them. “Fuck, you’re going to look so sexy with our names pouring out of that mouth, Jungwoo. Let’s move this to the bedroom, yeah?”

Jungwoo nodded, almost too fast. “Yes, please,” he whimpered, leaning into the constant pressure of Doyoung’s hand on the back of his neck. The sensation of having both of them pressed against him made his head spin. As much as he didn’t mind getting fucked on a rather expensive marble counter, the bed would fit the three of them better. Doyoung met his eagerness with a kiss, tongue sliding into his mouth, wet and messy.

“Follow me,” Doyoung breathed out against Jungwoo’s lips. He took Jungwoo’s hand and led him down the hallway to the bedroom. Jaehyun had wrapped his arms around Jungwoo’s stomach, following behind as they wobbled into the room. As Doyoung turned on the lights, dimming them to a lower setting appropriate for the mood, Jaehyun guided Jungwoo towards the bed. A grand king-size made of carved mahogany, with a simple canopy of sheer silk curtains pulled open to reveal the plush mattress and cotton sheets.

Jungwoo turned to face Jaehyun, pulling him into another kiss. It seemed like ages since he had last tasted Jaehyun’s mouth, but one he didn’t want to go without. Jaehyun’s hands cupped under his ass, lifting him to guide his thighs around his waist. He could feel the strained bulge of Jaehyun’s erection against his groin, and Jungwoo rolled his hips down on the hardness. Everything he dreamed about unraveled in his moment, his arms wrapped around Jaehyun’s neck. He felt the muscles of his shoulders, holding him, the flex of his arms as Jaehyun carried him to the bed. The heave of his chest and abs against his own, even through the fabric of their clothes.

Doyoung watched as Jaehyun deposited Jungwoo on the bed and crawled over him. He shifted his weight onto his elbow to look down at Jungwoo’s radiant face, hair sprawled out against the sheets. The two younger men said nothing at the moment, their eyes studying each other with such adoration. And then Jaehyun moved forward, taking Jungwoo’s lips between his own once more. Doyoung took a seat at the head of the bed, reaching between their bodies to start unbuttoning Jungwoo’s shirt. “God, you two are so fucking hot together. You’re both going to be the death of me.”

Jaehyun rolled his hips against Jungwoo, chasing the friction of their clothed erections rubbing against each other in with a moan. He sat up onto his haunches between Jungwoo’s legs, reaching up to pop open his shirt and pull it over his head. Doyoung had fully spread open Jungwoo’s shirt, his bare chest rising with rapid breaths. Jaehyun pulled Jungwoo into his lap, moving him to straddle his hips. His mouth moved across the exposed skin, lapping at the marks along his neck from earlier.

Jungwoo let a series of breathless moans spill from his mouth as Jaehyun latched onto his skin, circling his tongue around his nipple. Teasing the nub between his teeth and Jungwoo’s back curved in a deep arch, and Doyoung behind him. He felt the warmth of Doyoung’s lips moving down his neck, kissing the groove of his shoulder as he pulled the skin into his mouth. A series of blooming love bites decorated the smooth flesh, and Jungwoo let his head fall back against Doyoung’s shoulder.

Jungwoo felt so at ease, slotted between the two of them. The way in which Jaehyun and Doyoung took to him, moving over him so comfortably, so relaxed. It was a feeling he couldn’t have imagined, even after talking about it. No jealousy, no anger, no fear of rejection. They weren’t competing for his attention, but complimenting what the other did, in how they worked together, and their focus on him. He felt greedy, addicted to their love for each other, and the hope they could one day love him the same. He wanted to give them as much as they were giving him, give them everything they wanted tenfold.

“You like that baby? Do you want me to call you that?” Doyoung whispered against the cusp of his ear. Jungwoo nodded, back bowing forward as he grasped onto Doyoung’s arm. Doyoung’s fingers followed the trail of hair from his navel past the waistband of Jungwoo’s pants. The pads of his fingers brushed over a wet spot along the front of Jungwoo’s underwear and he let out a low chuckle. “Someone’s needy. I can’t wait to see you riding Jaehyun.”

The tone in Doyoung’s voice was unfamiliar to him, laced with want and Jungwoo moaned, melting against him as his eyes slid closed. Arousal coursed through his stomach, down each vein and muscle as Doyoung palmed over his cock. Uncomfortably tight and as if Jaehyun could read his mind, he reached down to unbutton his pants. He couldn’t even finish his train of thought as Jaehyun’s mouth clamped around his nipple once again. He had never been much for nipple play but the way Jaehyun’s tongue sucked and licked at the swollen nub had him gasping, bucking his hips against Jaehyun’s. Jungwoo felt himself getting lost in the oversensitivity, Jaehyun biting down on the bud with a wave of pleasurable pain.

“Come here baby, let Jaehyun take care of you,” Doyoung muttered, wrapping his arm around Jungwoo’s waist. He pulled him away from Jaehyun’s lap, sliding up the mattress to lean against the headboard. Jaehyun stepped off of the bed, the clink of metal as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Together, Doyoung and Jungwoo’s eyes raked over his body, perfectly sculpted as Jaehyun stepped out of the pants and kicked them to side. Soft, smooth skin with the rigid outline of his abs. A thin waist peppered with a dark line of hair disappearing into the elastic band of his Armani boxer briefs, a prominent tent along the front. 

Jungwoo’s mouth went dry, looking at the sight before him and he reached out, wanting nothing else but to be close to Jaehyun again. He wanted to fall apart, spiral out under Jaehyun for Doyoung to put back together. Jaehyun leaned down, lips drawn to his like a magnet, kissing him hard and fast before pulling. He took a hold of both Jungwoo’s briefs and pants at the same time, the smooth velvet sliding down his hips and legs. Completely bared in front of him. Jungwoo wished he could read Jaehyun’s expression.

“Beautiful…,” Doyoung whispered against the side of Jungwoo’s head to which Jaehyun could only nod in agreement, speechless at the view. Long limbs spread out on the bed, the dim light casting elegant shadows across the dips of his muscles. Jaehyun’s hands stroked up and down Jungwoo’s calves spreading his legs wider as he settled between them. He wanted to drag out each moment of this night, savor in every second they had Jungwoo in their bed. He felt the twitch of Jungwoo’s thighs beneath his touch and pressed an open kiss to his knee. Slowly, his mouth moved towards the juncture of his hip, ghosting over the milky skin. He stopped to suck a dark mark on the inside, his hair brushing against Jungwoo’s cock.

Jungwoo’s body tensed, twitching painfully hard as he fought against bucking up at the tiny ministrations Jaehyun left along his body. Doyoung whispered praises in his ear, sliding his hands over his chest and down his stomach. Every part of him responded to Jaehyun, nerves on fires under every place he touched. Jaehyun’s mouth wrapped around his cock, and Jungwoo cried out at the warmth engulfing him, his fingers digging into Jaehyun’s shoulders. Faint groans spilled from his mouth, watching Jaehyun bob his head up and down, spit sliding from the corners of his lips. Jaehyun glanced up, a distinct tint to his face as he met Jungwoo’s gaze through hooded lashes, pulling off to stroke him.

“Jaehyun…,” Jungwoo whined, his voice breathless as he thrust up into Jaehyun’s palm. Jaehyun’s hand wrapped around his entire length, a tight ring as he pumped his wrist. Each stroke rolled over the head, catching the drops of precum beading at the slit. Jaehyun smiled in response, dragging his tongue along the underside of Jungwoo’s length. He pulled each one of Jungwoo’s balls into his mouth with light suction, rolling his tongue around them. Moving up the shaft, he slid over the crown, taking all of Jungwoo at once and the younger let out a gasp. Doyoung’s breath trailed over his neck, his hand cupping his chin as he turned Jungwoo’s head towards him. Their lips hovered millimeters away from one another, Jungwoo’s quivering with every jagged pant.

“Feel good?” Doyoung asked, nuzzling along Jungwoo’s hairline. Jungwoo stifled a sharp moan as he gave an aggressive nod, the back of his hand coming up to cover his mouth. Sweat already dotted his forehead, brows pulled tight together as he dug his teeth into his lower lip. Doyoung watched the dance of expressions across his face as Jaehyun worked his mouth, Jungwoo’s back arching forward. He loved how gorgeous Jungwoo looked as he felt the tremors rippling through his back, cheeks flushed as he fought to restrain himself. He noticed how every time Jaehyun would take Jungwoo to the base, throat humming around his cock, he would let out a series of whimpers. The tightness within his own pants also grew more uncomfortable as he shifted. “I can’t wait to taste you.”

Jungwoo felt the heat coiling in his stomach, the churning knot as Jaehyun’s wrist moved in time with his mouth. His fingers grasped onto Jaehyun’s pink hair, bucking up into the heat, the rhythm messy as he chased the waves of his impending orgasm. Jaehyun quickened his pace, sucking hard and long as his free hand dug his nails into the flesh of Jungwoo’s thigh. The pressure sent Jungwoo over the edge, rising from the bed as he came down Jaehyun’s throat. Jaehyun continued to suck him through it, watching the heavy rise and fall of Jungwoo’s chest with labored breaths.

Jaehyun kept his lips tight around Jungwoo’s cock as he pulled off, not swallowing the thick liquid inside. He crawled up the mattress on top of Jungwoo’s lap, making a point to grind against his softening erection as he reached for Doyoung. Jungwoo watched them in a haze as Jaehyun’s hand wrapped around the back of Doyoung’s neck, sealing their lips together. The erotic display as his cum moved between their mouths, tongues twisting and tasting him, hot beyond anything. Jaehyun’s chest against his, the dull scratch of Doyoung’s shirt on his back. Doyoung swallowed first, lapping at the last drops of Jungwoo’s cum trailing down Jaehyun’s chin.

Doyoung tilted his head towards Jungwoo, basking in the beauty of his blissed-out expression, eyes clouded with lust. “Come here, baby,” Doyoung invited as he cupped Jungwoo’s face and planted a sweet, affectionate kiss on his lips. Jungwoo grasped the back of Doyoung’s head, fingers coiling through his hair as he turned.

Jaehyun leaned down, pressing his lips along Jungwoo’s sternum. He started slow, leaving light kisses along the collarbone in a path below Jungwoo’s right ear. Jungwoo moaned against Doyoung’s mouth, his hand on Jaehyun’s hip pulling him as close as he could, Jaehyun’s hard erection pressed against his stomach. His fingers glided across Jaehyun’s ribs down to the tent in his briefs, cupping him over the knitted fabric. Jungwoo turned from Doyoung, looking up at Jaehyun as he chewed his lip. “Can I?”

“Of course. Anything you want.” Jaehyun slid to the side, swinging his leg over Jungwoo’s to lay on his back. He slipped his hand beneath the elastic band, a loud moan as he wrapped his fingers around himself. He began to pump his cock, long, slow strokes along his length. His thumb rubbed over the slit, catching the precum dripping from the tip and bringing down. “What else do you want?”

“Doyoung-hyung….I want to feel you too. You haven’t touched me enough,” Jungwoo whined, shifting up onto his knees as he moved to give Doyoung room. Out of the three of them, Doyoung remained mostly dressed and it caused Jungwoo to feel conscious of his nudity.

“I didn’t want to rush you. I told you - I like seeing the two of you together.” Doyoung moved off of the bed, eyes never leaving Jungwoo’s, the intensity of his gaze making him nervous in the most thrilling way. He pulled the shirt over his head, chest pale and slim, watching how Jungwoo’s eyes raked over him. He smirked, running a hand over his stomach as he threw the shirt to the floor. His self-consciousness irked him at times, especially when he walked the line of skinny and soft. “I know, compared to Jae, I’m not as muscular but - ”

“You’re perfect,” Jungwoo cut in, shifting over to the edge of the bed. He looped his arm around Doyoung’s neck, tilting his head up to slot their lips together. His hand ran down the gentle line of Doyoung's stomach to the bulge in his pants. He traced the outline of Doyoung’s cock, straining against the fabric, hard and twitching under his touch. His nimble fingers set to work on removing Doyoung’s pants, drawing the zipper down with much-needed relief. Jungwoo helped him shed the rest of his clothes, pants and underwear pooling on the ground as Doyoung leaned into him, one knee on the bed.

“How the hell did I get this lucky?” Doyoung breathed against Jungwoo’s open mouth. Jungwoo was looking at him so ravenously, and all doubts about his body were forgotten. “Tell me what you want, Jungwoo.”

“You. Both of you.” Jungwoo slid back from him, finding Jaehyun watching them intently. He rolled over, crawling on his hands and knees between Jaehyun’s legs. He leaned down, pressing his lips against Jaehyun’s, running his hands up his chest to push Jaehyun’s aside. With a hum, he began peppering a trail of kisses and licks down his body, sucking marks into the skin along the way. As he reached Jaehyun’s navel, he smiled at the little nub before running his tongue over it causing Jaehyun to whine, back arching from the mattress. “I like your outie. It’s cute.”

Doyoung chuckled as he leaned over to the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube before crawling behind Jungwoo. He smoothed his hand down Jungwoo’s back, tracing the curvature of his spine to his tailbone. It was like a piece of art, a graceful bend as Jungwoo leaned against Jaehyun’s thighs. He eyed the fullness of Jungwoo’s ass, kneading one side in his hand. His grip tightened, spreading Jungwoo’s cheeks. “Lift your hips up Woo,” he commanded, patting his side.

Jungwoo complied, looking over his shoulder as Doyoung flipped opened the bottle cap. With a grin, he returned his attention to Jaehyun’s aching cock, still begging to be touched. He could see the wet stain along the front, the head oozing precum through the fabric. Grabbing the waistband, Jaehyun lifted his hips so Jungwoo could pull them down in one move, his cock upwards bobbing against his stomach. He wrapped his palm around Jaehyun, pumping it as his tongue licked along the veiny underside, hot breath tickling over the skin. Jungwoo guided it to his mouth and took Jaehyun straight to the base. Jaehyun let out a breathy whine, arching into the velvety heat of his mouth as he fisted Jungwoo’s hair.

Doyoung watched as Jaehyun’s head rolled to the side on the pillows, Jungwoo taking his cock down to the base. The muscles of Jaehyun’s stomach tightened, his knees dropping down to give Jungwoo more room to work. Doyoung poured the lube over his fingers, rolling them together to warm up the slick liquid. He grabbed Jungwoo’s cheeks, spreading him enough to let his fingers trail down to circle around his entrance. Jungwoo let out a strangled gasp around Jaehyun, the vibrations of his throat causing Jaehyun to thrust up.

“You’re doing so good, Jungwoo,” Doyoung praised. He pressed two fingers inside and Jungwoo instinctively tightened around the intrusion. He waited for Jungwoo to adjust before he slid them out and back again. Leaning over Jungwoo’s back, he slowly fingered him open, pressing wet kisses along the curve of his back. He repeated the motion, wiggling his fingers as he pumped into the tightness to open Jungwoo more. Doyoung grasped onto Jungwoo’s hip, pulling him back to fuck his fingers deeper. Jungwoo pulled off of Jaehyun with a gasp, focus gone and lost to the pleasure. 

Jungwoo bit his lip, his forehead resting in the juncture of Jaehyun’s hip and thigh as he let out an appreciative moan. Doyoung’s fingered curled inside of him, and all the blood in his body went straight to his cock, already fully hard again. He felt the heat of Doyoung’s gaze burning into his back, and he twisted his body to meet the lust in his eyes. He clutched onto Jaehyun’s thighs, nails digging into the muscles with another thrust of Doyoung’s fingers. “Hyung...more, please,” he begged, cheeks dusted in a pink tint.

Doyoung smiled, teeth digging into the flesh of his back and rewarded Jungwoo with another curl of his fingers. He slid them out enough to add a third, the squelching sounds of lube as they entered Jungwoo with little resistance. He murmured adorations of how well Jungwoo took him, his fingers feeling for the sweet place that would have Jungwoo writhing. Jaehyun rubbed his hand over Jungwoo’s shoulders and up his neck, brushing back the sweat-soaked bangs from his face.

“Come on, Jungwoo, open those lips again for me,” Jaehyun crooned, his thumb rubbing over Jungwoo’s mouth as he lightly gripped his chin. His fingers circled over the spit coated lips, the light catching in the sheen as he slid the tip of his index between them. Jungwoo’s tongue rolled along it, cheeks hollowed as he sucked on the digit. Jaehyun smiled as he inserted a second finger, watching how Jungwoo moaned around the two, a small bit of drool spilling from the corner of his mouth. Jaehyun gripped himself, catching the spit with his cock, tapping the head against Jungwoo’s lower lip. Jungwoo’s tongue rolled out, the hot, wet, welcoming, red carpet waiting for him and Jaehyun pressed back into the warmth as he moved his fingers. He groaned as Jungwoo circled the head with his tongue and sank down again, hitting the back of his throat. He began bobbing his head in time with the rhythm of Doyoung’s fingers spreading him open. “So good. Do you like being praised for being good?”

Jungwoo opened his eyes and looked up at Jaehyun, nodding as best as he could with a cock in his mouth. He hummed in agreement as he moved faster, as his hand slipped between his thighs. Everything about Jaehyun overpowered his senses. The hoarseness of his voice, the sweat across his stomach and chest, the taut tendons of his neck as he looked up through lidded eyes at him. Jungwoo grabbed a fistful of his cock, squeezing under the head, not wanting to come again so soon. Doyoung’s long fingers crooked upwards and his body began shaking, crying out as they pressed into his prostate.

“Fuck, I need…,” Jungwoo gasped as he squeezed his thighs together, trapping his hand between them. Still sensitive from earlier, he was surprised at how close he already was. But god, how much he loved the overwhelming feeling, his skin aflame. “Jaehyun-hyung, I want you inside…”

“You sure baby?” Jaehyun asked, running his hand through Jungwoo’s hair. “You wanna ride me, or do you want to lay back and let me make you feel good?”

“Fuck me,” Jungwoo replied, his voice stuttering. “Don’t think I can last long though.”

“That’s okay, we have all the time in the world. Tonight, tomorrow, whenever you want us - we’re here for you. Come up here and kiss me.” Jaehyun sat up, lifting Jungwoo’s chin and licking his lips. “Doie, what do you want to do?”

Doyoung contemplated his options for a moment, watching how Jungwoo’s hole clenched around his fingers. His thumb massaged the sensitive spot along his perineum, taking his time in sliding his fingers out of Jungwoo. He ran his hands down over the back on Jungwoo’s thighs, squeezing the skin under his palms. “We can take turns, I know how much you’ve been waiting for this, so you go first. As long as that is okay with you, Jungwoo?”

“God, yes please,” Jungwoo said and rose on his knees, crawling into Jaehyun’s lap. He slung his arms around Jaehyun’s neck as they kissed, chaste at first, turning messy and open-mouthed. Jaehyun stroked along his arms, the tips of his fingers caressing down his sides to grasp under his ass and roll them onto his back. Jaehyun shifted back between Jungwoo’s thighs, hands wandering over the muscular calves on either side as Doyoung moved up the bed next to him. “Hyung? What about you?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you after Jaehyunnie finishes. Be good for him?” Doyoung passed the bottle of lube to Jaehyun, using his teeth to tear into the foil of a condom. Licking his palm, he took Jaehyun’s cock in his hand, stroking along the length at a slow pace before rolling the latex down over the head. Their lips slot together, fitting into a natural place as they kissed over Jungwoo. Jungwoo watched Doyoung smile against Jaehyun’s mouth as he pulled away, the love between them as Doyoung moved to lay down next to him. He propped his elbow up, head resting on his hand as he looked down at Jungwoo’s face, as he brushed back the orange fringe from his eyes. “Ready baby?”

Jaehyun popped open the lube, pouring some over Jungwoo’s hole and his cock. He guided himself to Jungwoo’s entrance, rubbing the head over the rim. Slowly, he pressed into the ring of muscles, sinking in little by little. His hand on Jungwoo’s hip tightened, “Oh shit, Jungwoo,” he groaned out, giving an experimental roll of his hips to bury himself in more. Not even halfway, and the tightness of Jungwoo warm around his cock. He slid a hand under Jungwoo’s knee, pressing it up to his chest to slide inside.

Jungwoo let out a ragged gasp, grabbing onto Doyoung’s arm with one hand, the other running down Jaehyun’s chest to find home on Jaehyun’s hips. He felt Doyoung’s fingers hook under his chin, turning towards him. Jungwoo parted his lips, letting Doyoung press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Doyoung’s hand wrapped around Jungwoo’s leaking shaft, a dribble of precum pooling onto his toned stomach. Jaehyun gave a few shallow thrusts, settling into a slow rhythm of his hips as he fucked into Jungwoo, each one bringing a small whine.

Doyoung dragged his fist up Jungwoo’s cock, thumbing over the slit at the tip. He smiled as Jungwoo’s back arched from the bed with a low hiss, committing the image to memory. Jungwoo’s face flushed, red cheeks and sweat dripping on his brow. Tangerine hair a messy halo around his head on the pillows, lips wet and glossy, swollen from being kissed long and hard. “You look so pretty,” he whispered, mouth curling to a smirk. “I can’t believe we finally get to see you like this, baby.”

Jaehyun rocked into Jungwoo, thrusting a little harder as he picked up the pace. His hips bucked against the younger, sliding out until only the head was still inside before slamming back as deep as he could. Jungwoo’s heel dug into his lower back, thighs clenched around him with a litany of breathless huffs and moans. The sounds rushed through his body like a drug, intoxicatingly sweet and delicious and Jaehyun muttered a curse, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Doyoung’s hand moved down Jungwoo’s shaft as Jungwoo tried to match his pace, fucking himself up into his grip. Jungwoo tilted his head up, fingers cupping behind Doyoung’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. His tongue tugged at Doyoung’s lower lip, slow and soft as he sucked on it. He was aware of the weight of Doyoung’s erection against his side, wet warmth leaking from the tip as it twitched. Doyoung had been on edge since dinner, the level of self-restraint and control hanging at the precipice and pulled so taut he was ready to snap.

“Hyung,” Jungwoo mumbled, face pressed into the crook of Doyoung’s neck. His voice came out broken, stuttered between the thrusts of Jaehyun’s hips. “Hyung...you haven’t been touched all night. Please...let me.”

Doyoung tightened his grip around Jungwoo’s length, kissing him with more force than before which caused Jungwoo to bend up against him. He pushed his tongue into Jungwoo’s parted lips, licking around his mouth as their breaths mingled in open pants. “Of course, baby,” Doyoung nodded with a throaty chuckle. He shifted up to his knees, moving up the head of the bed as Jungwoo propped his weight on his elbow, twisting his body towards him. Jaehyun helped Jungwoo roll to his side, tightening his arm’s grip around the calf resting on his shoulder. The new angle allowed him to push in further, rolling up into the heat with a well-timed move of his hips.

Jungwoo let out a deep moan of pleasure as he took Doyoung’s length in his hand, watching as a few more drops of precome ooze from the tip. He stuck out his tongue, flicking it over the head to lap at the pearly beads. Jungwoo let the muscles of his throat relax as he took Doyoung fully in his mouth, nose pressed against the dark hairs at the base of Doyoung’s cock. He ignored the mild ache in his jaw as he swallowed around Doyoung, and began moving his head in a smooth motion. His tongue rolled along the underside, the taste of skin and sweat but still so sweet, desperate to please.

Doyoung let out a hum as he pressed further into the tight, wet heat of Jungwoo’s mouth. Strands of Jungwoo’s bright bangs hung in front of his eyes, covering his stunning wide eyes. Doyoung carded his fingers through the fringe, holding them back as he took control and began to guide Jungwoo’s head. He drove his hips back and forth slowly as he worked into Jungwoo’s throat, letting the younger take more of him. Jungwoo’s hand rested on his thigh, kneading the muscle in encouragement. He kept his lips tight and cheeks hollowed around him as Doyoung fucked himself deeper into his mouth.

“Shit, he looks so full,” Jaehyun grunted as he picked up his pace again, bucking forward roughly. The slapping sounds of his hips against Jungwoo’s thighs mixed with the wet sounds of his mouth around Doyoung’s cock filled the room. Sweat rolled down his chest in glistening beads, collecting in the ridges of his stomach as the muscles tightened and tensed. The bed creaked under them, the headboard hitting the wall with each thrust. He reached a hand down to wrap around Jungwoo’s cock, jerking him off and Jungwoo grunted around Doyoung’s cock. Jungwoo’s walls clenched around him, dragging along his cock. Jaehyun's hips snapped forward and he felt the familiar throbbing heat pooling in his gut. “I’m close, Jungwoo.”

He pushed Jungwoo’s legs up to his chest and bent down over him, bracing his weight on his free hand. The movement of his wrist grew careless, his hips rutting without restraint as his grip tightened but it was enough given how sensitive Jungwoo was from coming once before. Jungwoo pulled off of Doyoung with a sharp intake of air, hand moving to grasp onto Jaehyun’s arm. His back arched up against Jaehyun’s chest as a wave of pleasure washed over him and he came hard. Ribbons of white cum spurted from his cock, coating Jaehyun’s fingers and stomach, his entire body shaking. Jungwoo let out a stuttered moan as Jaehyun stroked him through his orgasm, perhaps one of the most decadent sounds Jaehyun ever heard.

That’s all it took. Jaehyun’s hips snapped twice more, and his body tensed and stilled as he came, cock spilling into the condom. It took all his strength not to collapse, dropping onto his elbow as he boxed Jungwoo against the mattress. He buried his face against Jungwoo’s neck, nails digging into the sheets as his chest heaved. Jungwoo panted, eyes fluttering and his lips trembling against Jaehyun’s ear as the weight of the older pressed down on top of him. A few seconds pass before Jaehyun was able to lift himself up enough to look down at Jungwoo’s face, leaning in for a gentle kiss. “You okay baby?”

Jungwoo swallowed, his throat sore and dry as he gave a weak nod. Doyoung’s fingers combed through his hair and Jungwoo opened his eyes to look up at him through wet lashes. The older simply smiled down at him, looking at him as if he were the most beautiful piece of art in the world.

“So good Jungwoo,” Doyoung praised, cupping his cheek as he thumbed under Jungwoo’s eye. “Do you think you can handle a little more? It’s okay if you can’t.”

Jungwoo’s eyes traveled down Doyoung’s lean chest to where he gently stroked himself, his cock swollen and slick with spit. At that moment, he realized how patient Doyoung was. Throughout the entire evening, Doyoung made sure Jungwoo was completely comfortable, felt safe and secure around him and Jaehyun. He made sure Jaehyun was involved in every step, and let the two of them become more familiar with each other without forcing himself between. He waited for them to be satisfied and sated without demanding attention for himself. It made Jungwoo want to take care of him instead, to give him anything and everything he asked for. “Y-yeah, I think so. For you, y-yes.”

With that, Jaehyun slipped his arm under Jungwoo’s back, half-hard cock still buried inside, and guided Jungwoo’s legs around his waist. He rolled onto his back, carefully manhandling Jungwoo to sit on his lap. Jaehyun let his fingers trace down Jungwoo’s spine, sliding down towards the thighs bracketed on either side of him with a possessive squeeze. The bed dipped as Doyoung reached for the lube again and moved behind Jungwoo, straddling Jaehyun’s leg.

“Baby, Jaehyunnie’s gonna pull out but you don’t need to move, just gonna lean over him. He’s gonna watch until I finish. Is that okay?” Doyoung nipped at his earlobe, his voice rumbling low against the back of Jungwoo’s neck.

The hot breath rippled over his skin, the hairs rising as Doyoung’s voice reverberated down his spine. Jungwoo nodded and leaned forward, bracing his hands on Jaehyun’s chest. He lifted his hips enough for Jaehyun to slip out and pull off the condom, tying a knot before he dropped it over the edge of the bed out of sight. Jungwoo whined, surprised at how much he already missed the feeling of being so full but Jaehyun’s hand was quick to find its way into his hair and pulled him down into a kiss. Soft and slow, and Jungwoo felt a growing tightness in his chest with every swipe of Jaehyun’s tongue over his own.

“Keep your hips up, baby. Relax, and just let go. I’ve got you,” Jaehyun murmured as his arms wrapped around Jungwoo’s waist, holding the younger against his bare chest. He nuzzled into his neck, mouthing along Jungwoo’s jawline into his hair. 

Letting out a shaky breath, Jungwoo let his body go lax on top of Jaehyun as Doyoung lifted his hips. He focused on the feeling of Doyoung’s hands massaging his ass, kneading the muscle with light pressure. The way Doyoung spread his cheeks, letting cold drops of lube fall between them, rolling down the groove to his entrance. Doyoung moved slowly, rolling the condom down over his shaft as he caressed Jungwoo’s back. Jungwoo rested his cheek against Jaehyun’s shoulder, his head turned to watch as Doyoung pressed inside in a quick buck of his hips.

“Fuck yes, hyung,” Jungwoo keened, fingers curling into the sheets beside Jaehyun’s head. Doyoung buried himself deep inside, pelvis flushed against the softness of his ass. He took a minute to savor how well Jungwoo fit around him, stroking his sides to reassure him. Patient as always, he stayed in place, not moving until Jungwoo rocked forward on his own to encourage him to begin moving. Doyoung pulled out before thrusting back to find a slow, shallow rhythm to follow to pace himself.

Every time Doyoung fucked into Jungwoo, the tightness around his cock sent pleasurable sparks into his gut. The sound of slapping skin, the air hot and wet with their sex and sweat and Jungwoo crying out a string of incoherent words. Doyoung gripped onto Jungwoo’s hip, driving himself deeper. He glanced over Jungwoo’s shoulder to Jaehyun, the tender way his fingers carded through Jungwoo’s hair, admiring how exquisite they looked together. Jungwoo pushed back to meet his thrusts, body grinding against Jaehyun’s as his muscles tensed around Doyoung’s cock. It had Doyoung moving towards the edge faster than he wanted. He set a harder pace, rougher and deeper as he leaned down over Jungwoo, the weight pressing down against his back.

Jungwoo moaned out against Jaehyun’s chest, the drag of Doyoung’s cock along his walls making his blood burn. He loved how Doyoung took his time building him up with every move. It was torture in the best way, and he hated how his own cock managed to twitch against his thigh, despite having come twice already. He was exhausted and yet needed more, wanted anything they would give him. Doyoung slammed into him again, causing Jungwoo to cry out in a broken voice as he found his prostate. He repeated the motion, the constant impact against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of Jungwoo making him moan into Jaehyun’s neck.

Jaehyun’s hand slid between their bodies, grasping onto Jungwoo’s half-hard cock, pathetically leaking onto his stomach. He was more than pleased when Jungwoo automatically bucked into the warmth of his hand, grinding against his palm. Jungwoo’s body shook against his chest, the rolling spasms of his muscles from the oversensitivity. Doyoung pounded into him from behind, fucking into Jungwoo hard and fast. Both of them looked breathtakingly perfect, the noises coming from either of them in a perfect song. The furrow of Doyoung’s brow, pulled into a tight line of concentration that Jaehyun knew too well.

The pressure coursing through Jungwoo’s gut grew uncomfortable, his thighs quivered as Doyoung continued to thrust into him. Each time the head brushed into his prostate, Jungwoo shuddered and his thighs quaked, threatening to give way under the weight of Doyoung’s body. Yet Jaehyun kept one arm tight around his waist, the other started to pump his cock in unison with Doyoung’s hips. Everything felt like a wildfire, melting together through the ends of his nerves and Jungwoo almost wanted to cry from the overstimulation.

“Can you do it Jungwoo? Can you come one more time for Doyoungie-hyung?” Jaehyun teased, nibbling along his jaw until his lips found Jungwoo’s. He dragged out the kiss, slow and gentle as his tongue moved alongside Jungwoo’s until the younger shuddered in his arms with a gasp. “Come for him, baby. Just one more.”

He couldn’t control it from that point, Jungwoo felt his cock pulsing in Jaehyun’s grasp as he let out a series of weak whines. His third orgasm of the night nearly knocked the air from lungs, eyes clenched shut as he buried his face into Jaehyun’s chest, not caring about the layers of sweat built up there. He panted, a feeble dribble of cum spurting from his cock over Jaehyun’s fingers and stomach. If it hadn’t been for Doyoung’s arm supporting his weight, Jungwoo would have collapsed on top of Jaehyun, still fucking into his soft, pliant body.

Jaehyun pulled his hand out from under Jungwoo, the tiny ropes of cum dripping down his knuckles and brought it to his mouth, licking his fingers. Jungwoo lifted his head, completely drained and spent, sliding his arm on top of Jaehyun’s chest to rest his chin on. Lazily, he opened his mouth, tongue sticking out and Jaehyun slipped his fingers inside. Jungwoo hummed as he sucked around them, cleaning up the mess he had made of Jaehyun’s hand. 

“Fuck,” Doyoung choked out, his gaze locked on both of them and it wasn’t long after he buried himself as deep inside as he could. He came with a guttural groan, his hips stuttering twice more as he spilled into the condom. His head fell forward, resting in the middle of Jungwoo’s back as he pressed butterfly kisses along the spine. The feeling of Jungwoo’s walls contracted around his cock, milking out every drop and Doyoung reveled in the bliss. He wanted to stay like this as long as possible, Jungwoo hanging off of him, warming his cock inside of his perfect body.

They stayed twisted together for a few moments longer, Jungwoo’s entire body felt as if he were floating in a pool of jelly. The comfortable feeling of being full faded as Doyoung pulled out. He slipped the condom off before collapsing onto the bed beside Jaehyun. Jungwoo whimpered at the loss, sliding off of Jaehyun’s chest to nestle between the two older men, curling against Doyoung’s side. They shifted enough to make room for him, Jaehyun turning to Jungwoo’s back. Jaehyun's arm slid around his waist to press closer while Doyoung offered his arm as a pillow for Jungwoo’s head, his hand trailing over Jungwoo’s chest.

Doyoung took Jungwoo’s hand in his own, watching as they entwined their fingers together in the low light of the room. He turned his head, looking down at Jungwoo who teetered on the edge of sleep but managed to lift his chin enough to smile. One Doyoung happily returned as he pressed a delicate kiss to the top of Jungwoo’s head, before looking over to Jaehyun. They exchanged a contented smile and a soft laugh, but more so, a knowing glance between them and Doyoung wanted to melt.

Jaehyun pressed a kiss to Jungwoo’s shoulder, running a hand over his toned stomach. He watched the relaxed rise and fall of Jungwoo’s chest, listening to the evenness of his breath and let out a gratified sigh. “Jesus, Doie,” he whispered, barely audible between them, not wanting to wake Jungwoo from his sleep. “He’s just perfect. I..I really like him, a lot. I don’t think I’ve felt like this about anyone else except for you. And you know how much I love you.”

“Yeah, I know. Jaehyunnie…” Doyoung paused, his heart thumping against his chest. The room was silent for a moment, with only the three of them and he couldn’t help but snuggle closer to Jungwoo. “Is it too soon to say I already love him?”

“No, I think you were falling for him way before I was. You were just scared of what could happen and needed to come to terms with what you felt. Now look at us - we have the most beautiful man in our bed, and he wants to be with us. How the hell did we get this lucky?” Jaehyun replied, brushing a strand of orange hair from Jungwoo’s face, running his forefinger down the ridge of his nose. He grinned, eyes turning into crescents as he reached out to take Doyong’s hand in his own, with Jungwoo’s between.

“Doyoung-hyung...” Jungwoo mumbled, his voice bleary and worn. He rubbed his face against Doyoung’s chest, still floating the stage between being awake and asleep but still aware of everything around him. Slotted between his hyungs, he felt the warmth of their hands around his and pressed it to his heart. Behind him, Jaehyun peppered delicate kisses along his neck and back while Doyoung’s fingers scratched through his hair, the nails gently running over his scalp.

Jungwoo turned his head, reaching behind him to ease Jaehyun into a kiss over his shoulder. Gentle, a passive exchange of lips moving against each other with a hint of tongue, before Jungwoo tilted his chin back towards Doyoung. He leaned forward enough to share an innocent kiss with him, hand resting on Doyoung’s chest as he pressed against him.

“I think I love you too, both of you,” Jungwoo said with a breathless smile as he curled into their joint embrace. Together, they pulled him into a sense of security and protectiveness, a safe space where he belonged. Belonging to them as much as they belonged to him. He felt… at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! 
> 
> I appreciate comments and constructive criticism. Tell me what you guys think!
> 
> I do plan to write a lot more for this universe and how all of the other characters come into play. This was something I put a lot into writing, I really wanted to do justice to DoJaeWoo as a couple and the shift in their relationship.


End file.
